By Her Grace
by dreamchaser31
Summary: Elizabeth, a young widow, and a new mother, has to deal with the loss of her husband, her new social position, and the possibility that maybe, even through tragedy, you can still find your happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I own nothing. These amazing characters belong to Jane Austen. Though the story is set in regency times, I am romanticizing it a bit. I want to bring in the time period of the regency, for its setting and background, and add a touch of modern flavor. I hope you like it!_

_**By Her Grace**_

"I should've never left London," a nervous Elizabeth muttered to her father, as they walked into the ballroom, and everyone who had been dancing before, had stopped. The music had quit when the musicians had to stand to see who was the cause of the commotion. And the neighborhood gossips had already begun to whisper, "Look at her, poor soul" and "Widow to the Duke." and "What will she do now?" Though she didn't find the gossip unnerving the stares she could do without. Or more likely, the looks of pity. She hated pity.

"Now my dear," her father took her arm as they walked to the far end of the assembly hall, "The mourning period has ended. You need to get out and be a part of society again" To this Elizabeth smiled. Her father had been her biggest emotional help this past year, as she mourned the loss of her young husband. "Is this society, Papa," amused as she was, she was relieved her father treated her no different than before she was married. His favorite child, the one who kept his wits about him. "Well more or less," he chuckled back, secretly thankful to see her smile. The first smile that day, and hopefully many more to come.

Elizabeth had married young. At the age of 17, she had stayed with her Uncle and Aunt Gardiner for the summer, helping with the care of her newborn cousin. To this she was admitted into society, going to social events, meeting the ladies of the "Ton" , and even a couple balls. It was at one of these balls she met the Duke of Devonshire, or William, to her. She hadn't known at the time of his title, or his riches, (though by his clothing, she could tell he was by no means mercenary), she just knew that she enjoyed his conversation. He was amusing, enjoyed the ironic, much like her own father.

That ball was the start of many things to come. Their love came fast, their courtship brief, and seven months later they were married at the small church in Hertfordshire, where friends and family surrounded the happy couple. Her mother going on about the jewels that she was sure to receive as the Duchess of Devonshire. Her father happy she married for love, sad to depart from her. And her sister all but swooned over the finery. Except Jane. Jane just cried, happy her most beloved sister, who claimed she would be a spinster, had found love after all.

Twelve months after their wedding came a wonderful addition to the family. Or two wonderful additions to the family. With the care of Jane, and Aunt Gardiner, and her mother telling her to pray for a boy the whole time, Elizabeth gave birth to a set of twins. First a boy, much to her mother's delight, whom they named for his father, William. And then a girl, who closely resembled her mother's beloved sister, Jane. They named her Sophia Jane, or to her family, she was just Sophie.

The children grew and thrived under the loving care of a doting mother and a loving father. The new parents broke tradition. Elizabeth nursed her children. William walked the floors at night with his daughter, who turned out to be quite colicky, and temperamental. As much as she resembled her Aunt Jane, her personality was very much that of her mother's. William in turn turned out to be a gentle soul. Calm when his sister was not.

Seven months after the birth of their children though, tragedy struck the house of Devonshire, when William came down with the fever, rather quickly, and passed. Leaving behind a distraught wife, and two young children.

The family stepped in. Her mother-in-law became a close confidant, and Jane raced to London to be with her and to help care for the children. The funeral was, which was to be expected, very large, with diplomats, and common folk alike mourning the loss of the young Duke who was only twenty-five.

The ladies of the "ton" who came to accept Elizabeth as one of their own, for her honesty, her charm, and her fashion sense as the Duchess of Devonshire, brought her a much needed respite from the looks of pity, that would greet her daily.

Her father's daily letters from Longbourn kept her sane.

All in all it was her children that brought her the most joy over the past year. William who started to walk, just before his first birthday. Sophia when she said her first word, "Ma". Motherhood, brought out the best in the former Elizabeth Bennet. And to this she was extremely happy.

Now as she stood, in the corner of the assembly hall with her beloved father she didn't feel so bad. The mourning period was over, and as hard as it would be for her, she had to move on, if not for the sake of her sanity, but for her children as well. She smiled remembering, her son this morning. When she woke up to see his bright, brown eyes, staring at her. He had escaped his bed, so he could be with his Momma. At nineteen months, he hardly spoke, but he was a good observer, and new when his dear Mama needed him the most.

Her father was telling her some amusing story about the youngest Lucas boy, who fell from a tree this morning, but Elizabeth had scarce heard a word of it. Her children were constantly in her thoughts, but at this moment she was paying attention to her sisters dramatics. Lydia, as flirtatious as ever. and Kitty ever her shadow. Dear Mary kept to the dark shadows among the wall, and only spoke when asked a question. and Jane was having a quiet conversation with Charlotte Lucas, a childhood friend to both herself and Elizabeth.

Jane and Charlotte looked in her direction and made their way over toward her, weaving around the dancers.

"Eliza!" Charlotte hugged her dear friend closely as she whispered in her ear, "I'm so happy to see you." and she was. You could say many things about Charlotte Lucas, and Mrs. Bennet often did, but Charlotte was a steady force in the lives of Jane and Elizabeth and they for her.

"Have you heard?!" Jane stepped in, "Netherfield Park is let at last, by a young man from the north of large fortune!" Charlotte took over from there, "His name is Mr. Bingley. He brings with him a party from London," Jane interrupted, "seven ladies and twelve gentlemen!"

"No it was twelve ladies and seven gentlemen, " exclaimed Charlotte.

"Too many ladies," amused Elizabeth.

"Do you know this Bingley, Eliza," asked Charlotte.

"I do not," replied Elizabeth. "Though I have heard rumors of a Caroline Bingley from the ladies in the ton. If she is of his relation, I do not know."

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man, in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of wife," Jane broke into a fit of giggles.

"If that be so, dear Jane," Elizabeth was mellow, "then you should be married by the end of the year, I will not accept anything less, for you are the most beautiful."

Jane blushed and looked down, "and what of you Lizzy? You are just as beautiful" And indeed she was. Her figure was tall, her brunette hair, when down, tumbled down her back. Her dark eyes, always carried a sparkle of amusement in them.

"Aye, but you see, I am widowed, and I am resigned to my fate of raising my children and living in the Dowager house"

Jane gasped, while Charlotte looked on amused. "Eliza you are no where the dowager fate you are..." she was cut off, by the announcement that the party from Netherfield had arrived.

Everyone turned and stare. Elizabeth was glad that it was not at her. The Duchess merely looked at her father in amusement.

Please shoot me a quick review! I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys are so cool! I'm glad you liked it. Sometimes I just walk around and an idea springs into my mind, but you never know how everyone will take it. I'm so glad you liked this. Here's chapter 2!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"Did you see her dress, Louisa, " a mystified Caroline Bingley exclaimed. "It was so simple. So plain. Hardly the dress of a duchess. I could scarce believe it when I heard that she was the widow of the late Duke everyone had been talking about!" Caroline sat down in the setting room, which was occupied by her sister, Louisa, and Mr. Hurst, along with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"Quite so, my dear," Louisa replied.

"What do you think Mr. Darcy? Louisa and I were saying we'd barely know her."

Mr. Darcy looked up from his letter from his sister, "And since you do not know her, that statement is accurate." He had been annoyed with Caroline all week. Couldn't she give him a moments peace?

"Mr. Darcy, you jest! Everyone knows her. She is the widow of Devonshire! She's hardly the beauty she's been reported to be. She's so tan, and so tall. And hardly has a comely figure. And her mother! Oh!" Caroline exclaimed as if it were a good joke. "and her sisters."

"Jane dear is quite a lovely person, though my dear."

"Yes Jane is a dear sweet girl." she looks at her brother. "Louisa and I were in agreement to take her in under our care. Surely we can find her a good match, but she's so pale."

"My G-d, Caroline! you were just thrashing the Duchess for being too tan. Now her sister is too pale."

"Quite so," grumbled Hurst.

Caroline had busied herself, looking over Mr. Darcy's shoulder. He was writing a letter to his sister.

"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy."

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly."

"Tell me, how is Dear Georgiana? I was quite in raptures over her drawings last May." When Darcy remained silent, she proceeded again. "Please. Do tell her I long to see her."

"I have already told her once, by your desire."

"Dear Georgiana. Now there is a lady of great accomplishment. Why her efforts at the piano forte are truly astounding."

"I would hardly call my sister a lady Miss Bingley. She is not yet seventeen."

Caroline did not hear him, for she was walking across the room. "I hardly can believe that Miss Bennet, is still wearing black! The Duke passed over a year ago. Surely six months is long enough to mourn a husband."

"Maybe she was in love with him."

"Miss Bingley, I do believe she is no longer a Miss Bennet, and deserves the title that she actually possesses. That is the Duchess of Devonshire," Mr. Darcy, turned from his letter. "And at that she is surely higher titled than any of us in this room. " But Caroline ignored him.

"Surely you jest Charles. Surely her prospects were slim. What would possess a Duke to marry a little country nobody? Maybe her physical attributes had-"

"CAROLINE! ENOUGH!" Charles rarely yelled, but his sister needed to stop. "Surely you can see how miniscule your arguments sound, all because a Duke didn't choose you. I see nothing wrong with the Duchess, nor nothing to blemish her reputation. From what I hear, she is a kind, and loving woman, who has been dealt a bad hand at cards."

"Why is it so impossible that she did marry for love, Miss Bingley? The Duchess hardly seems like she's influenced by his money. You said it best. Look at how she dressed tonight." Mr. Darcy, though he didn't know Elizabeth, he knew of the Duke of Devonshire, and he knew of his will, for it caused great scandal in the gossip rags.

The late Duke left his title to his small son, along with the money and homes he was entitled to. He did the same for his daughter, and mother. There were dowries set up for each of his sisters-in-law. To Elizabeth he left everything else. The homes, the jewelry, and most of the money.

So if Elizabeth had all this money, what was she doing in Hertfordshire? He came to the conclusion that it was her family, and that money was not her focus.

"Has anyone seen the children?" Mrs. Hurst too had been scandalized by the will, though for entirely different reasons. Rarely was the Duchess seen in town, without her children, so to not see them last night she was completely astonished. Though she was sure, the Duchess was smart enough, not to bring them to a rowdy country assembly. She had heard they were beautiful, but had never seen them. Her new acquaintance with the Duchess, left her desperate for answers. Answers the Duchess herself would not answer. What was she going to tell all the ladies back in London?

"Jane told me the children are at Longbourn, and thriving," replied Bingley. "She said the boy doesn't talk much, and the girl won't stop talking."

"Much like her grandmother, I'd assume," smirked Caroline, and Bingley sighed. Why couldn't she just be easy? Just once?

Mr. Darcy went back to writing his letter.

**_Dearest Georgiana,_**

**_You were correct in assuming the fresh air of Hertfordshire, is refreshing, and calms my mind considerably. Though the society in London is nothing to it, the country sides are quite breathtaking, and calm. Bingley has decided to rent out Netherfield Park, to see if this could be a place he could call his home. He has asked me to stay, and I've agreed._**

**_Mr. Bingley's neighbors are quite charming, though they have their flaws. The closest is the Bennet family. They have five daughters, most around your age. One is one and twenty and one is nineteen. You may know of one. The late Duke's wife, Elizabeth. She is as charming as her sisters, though when you speak to her, it's as if she looks right through you. She appears lost at most times, and when I asked her to dance with me at the assembly tonight, she started to cry. Granted I felt awful, but still... She is beautiful._**

**_I do so miss you Georgie. Pay no attention to what Lady Catherine suggests. You are yourself a proper young woman, and Lady Catherine just likes to dote. You remind her of our mother._**

**_I hope though, Richard removes you from Kent to London soon, or I may go mad with worry!_**

**_And Caroline Bingley sends her regards. Again._**

**_Your Loving Brother,_**

**_Fitzwilliam Darcy_**

He sealed the letter, to be marked by the post in the morning.

Now. To find out more about this intriguing woman.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are so amazing! I'm so thankful for you all reading my story, and reviewing. The reviews really help me continue. This chapter letting us see the difference of the family, where before in the book, they are completely different, then here now because of Lizzy's marriage. I wanted of course to keep their personalities, but make them deeper. Again, I own nothing!**_

_**Again, you guys are so, so cool and keep the reviews coming!**_

Chapter 3

Breakfast that morning after the assembly was a typical affair. Mrs. Bennet was in raptures over Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"And then he danced a third with my Jane," she sighed breathlessly, "Oh I knew she could not be so beautiful for nothing."

"Enough woman! Would that he sprained his ankle in the first set!"

"Mama please," exclaimed Lizzy

"Peese," Sophia had to put her two sense in, while William just sat and stared.

"Lizzy why do you not have a governess for them yet? They are two years old."

"They are not yet two, my dear. And do you not feel that their position is with their family?"

"Mama we never had a governess."

"Jane dear. We never had means for a governess. But Lizzy here has all the means in the world, why she will not utilize them is astonishing!"

"Mama I highly doubt that a couple years without a governess for my children, will be the end of the world."

"But Lizzy-"

"Enough!" Mr. Bennet interrupted. "They are Lizzy and William's children. This is the way they wanted to raise them, and in that we will support them in this. It is our job as grandparents to support their parents, and make sure they are loved." He tickles William's belly, and the child let out a giggle in appreciation of the attention his grandpapa gave him.

"But Mr. Bennet, surely you must know, this is unorthodox. Lizzy is a Duchess now. She has duties."

"My dear, their whole relationship was unorthodox."

Mrs. Bennet said nothing, for she could not disagree with this. "Oh how we all miss dear William, Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet was actually comforting her new favorite daughter.

"I know Mama," Lizzy looked down at her plate as Jane rubbed her back.

But soon Mrs. Bennet was in raptures again. "Their clothes were exquisite! And their manners,"

"Were horrible," Lizzy muttered.

"Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "watch your tongue! I saw nothing unpleasing about their manners."

"Mama, they barely talked during the whole assembly. They looked down their noses at us, the whole time. And Mr. Darcy, walked away when you asked him a question, with no excuse or pardon. The only one personable was Mr. Bingley." She turned to Jane. "And I give you leave to like him, you've liked many a stupider person." She lowered her voice. "Just be careful around his sisters. They have a reputation that precedes them. They like to live above their means, and they will take anyone down in their path to get what they want."

Mrs. Bennet had heard the whole thing, and was suddenly wary. She had learnt to respect the opinion of her second daughter, these last two years. "Well maybe Jane we play this by ear. Now let me have my granddaughter, somebody must teach this girl about ribbons, and since her mama doesn't seem to want to, it falls on me." She scooped Sophia from Lizzy's lap and trounced upstairs. "Such long blonde hair, just like your aunt Jane!"

Mr. Bennet shook his head. "Lizzy, see that you don't let your mother help you interview your governess, when you go to employ one. You will be working double to make sure your common sense overpowers the governess's flakiness." with that he stood. "William and I are going to enjoy the pleasures of my library. We are not to be disturbed." He carried the toddler from the room.

"It is important, I think, that we discuss the importance of a father for two young children," Mary started.

"Thank you Mary," Jane interrupted. "But we do not need that wisdom at this point."

"Lizzy will you ever re-marry? I think that is so romantic!" Lydia was as giddy as ever, the late night before did nothing to calm her energy. "Just think, surely you can come up with an even better match."

Kitty who was less flaky, new Lydia's comments would only hurt one of her favorite sisters, so she stood abruptly, and grabbed Lydia by the hand, saying something about needing help hemming her bonnet.

"Ignore them Lizzy," Jane soothed Lizzy's hair. "You need not focus on anything other than you and your children. Please do not give credit to their insincere comments."

"I do not mind them Jane. For I know they mean well."  
>"They do," Jane agreed, "but sensitivity is not a strong suit with the women in this family."<p>

"No." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "It is not, but since we are a family of women, then we must learn to deal with their faults."

"So many faults," Jane giggled.

"Too many faults."

"When do you plan on leaving for London Lizzy? I hope it's not soon."

"I don't know, Jane. I need to meet with William's steward, and attorney to go over the will." She had heard rumors of the will but hadn't the heart to go read it. She had put it off. If she read it, then the truth was, that William was gone, and she'd have to move on, and Lizzy wasn't sure she was ready for that. She had come to Longbourn, to not only be with family, but to escape the society, which she now belonged to, but so often made her uncomfortable. She had friends, many friends to be sure, but without William, the town, the houses, the season, seemed empty. She knew for the sake of her children she needed to move on, of course she did. Sometimes she felt selfish that she hadn't, but the fact that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life wasn't pleasant to her. She couldn't bare it, and therefore avoided anything that had to do with her husband's business. If she didn't do it, it would still be there, so he would still be there.

Jane knew her sisters pain. She didn't know the extent of it, because she had never been in love. But she knew of her sister's love for William, and his for her. She had been around them the most in the time they were married, and though she often felt envious, she was so happy her most beloved sister had found happiness and love that she knew she deserved. She often didn't understand the extent of their love, being the innocent that she was, and often thought of her own life, and wondered if she might find a love like Lizzy's. Her very own William.

Comforting Lizzy was easy. Seeing her upset was hard. Seeing her forlorn over her lost love, was devastating. Out of all her sister's Jane was the most compassionate. Though all the sister's meant well, they often said the wrong things. Jane was the one that all of them turned to, to say the right thing at the right time. Though sometimes, what she said, they knew not to be true, they knew Jane meant every word.

Jane did not lie. She meant every word that came from her mouth.

Lizzy was quite her opposite. She was the temper to Jane's calm. The protest to her peace. The yin to her yang. Mr. Bennet's two eldest, and most favorite daughters, were in fact, exact opposites, but perfectly suited for each other in every way. It's no wonder that they grew up to be the very best friends that they are as adults now.

He was proud of all his girls, even if they had their quirks. Lydia was too noisy. Kitty too easily led. Mary too philosophical. All beautiful in his eyes. But Jane and Lizzy were his treasures.

While everyone was worried about Lizzy, they knew life had to move on and they were doing their best to do everything in their power to help her. If she cracked a smile at them, they accomplished a small fete, and made it worth their while.

The youngest two, while flighty, knew the significance of Lizzy's relationship, and the deep feelings she had for her husband, their brother. Though comprehending the meaning of love in a sea of officers was too much for them at this age.

Mrs. Bennet as well. She understood, but was often distracted by the fine jewels and the title that Lizzy now owned, and she wanted that for all of her daughters, and her granddaughter.

Mary, was too focused on the virtues of marriage, for she well knew the reputation of widows and unmarried men, and was determined not to let Elizabeth meet that fate. She knew her sister was a true beauty, and she knew that men were looking at her. She saw the look on Mr. Darcy's face when he was introduced at the ball. She knew he recognized her name, and she knew the look he gave her was entirely not proper.

Mr. Bennet knew that it would take his headstrong daughter time to move on and that it would be difficult. But he'd support her and his grandchildren either way.

And with all this, The Bennets knew, that something was about to happen, that would change their lives forever. They just didn't realize what yet.

_**I often ramble, and this chapter turned out completely different than I thought it was going to be. I wanted you all to see how their family looks now with Lizzy involved, and how protective of her they have all become! More to come soon! I'm enjoying this!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the feedback. I get that my concept is a bit unorthodox. I want a more modern romance, in a regency setting. I like the intensity it creates, because it's forbidden. So some of the clichés or innuendos may not fit, but that's how I want it. I also picture Elizabeth in the book a modern woman in the wrong time period. She did what many women in her time couldn't or wouldn't do. So I hope you all stick with me through this. **_

_**Two updates in one day. I decided to do this tonight because I have a long day tomorrow. Ugh college, two jobs. I'll try to post another tomorrow, but If not.. Enjoy!**_

_**And as always, I own nothing!**_

Chapter 4

Elizabeth was thinking some very mean thoughts. Most against her mother. The rest against one Caroline Bingley, who just wouldn't leave her alone!

"Do you not read the papers Miss Bennet?"

_No I do not read that trash. For she knew she meant the gossip columns. _

"Do you not think that orange is a most noble color, Miss Bennet?"

_It's nothing to purple. Surely you cannot be that stupid._

"Do you draw, Miss Bennet"

_Do you know how irritating you are, Miss Bingley?_

Elizabeth, who was wittier than her counterpart, had to bite her tongue multiple times, as she tried to finish her book. Caroline was rambling on about the latest fashions in London when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy came in. Mr. Bingley joined the card game as Mr. Darcy walked over to her.

"I trust your sister is in good care, your Grace," Mr. Darcy did his best to not be tongue tied, around the wittiest woman he knew. For she had already out smarted him twice already during supper.

"She is, I thank you. I hope that we shall be able to leave soon."

Mr. Darcy frowned, "perhaps I should call my physician from town. He is quite capable, and maybe a second opinion would do some good."

"It is nothing but a cold, Mr. Darcy, so there is no need. Again, I thank you."

Elizabeth was a mystery to Mr. Darcy. She was not like many woman in the ton or his social circle. He never had to fight to make conversation with a woman like this. He found her intriguing.

He would be surprised to find out she found him irritating.

Though he did not make a favorable impression of her at the ball, she was a firm believer in second chances. She prided herself in seeing people for what they were. First impressions and such. Mr. Darcy was an enigma. She couldn't read him. First he was haughty, then he was helping her into her carriage at the end of the assembly.

Mr. Darcy on the other hand, since the assembly exactly one week ago, had been going through many sleepless nights, filled with dreams he hadn't had since he was a teenage boy! He had heard rumors that the Duchess was a reputable country beauty, but did not know her personally, nor had he ever met her until that night. The Devonshire's and the Darcy's weren't exactly close acquaintances, though they respected each other in business only.

Mr. Darcy knew not what had transpired between his ancestors and the Devonshire's, nor was he willing to find out. He was his own person. Though his Uncle and Aunt were always close by to remind him.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, do join us. Mr. Hurst has us all undone," Caroline Bingley, all but purred.

"I thank you Miss Bingley, but I am in no mood for cards."

She turned her icy, blue gaze to Elizabeth. "Do you play cards, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth unable to keep her temper in another second responded icily, "I thank you, no. I find my money much better spent, then on gambling." She turned in her seat, and returned to her book.

The room was silent, for never had they seen this side of Elizabeth. She was always kind, and though they knew her wit, she never snapped as she had then, and Caroline decided to refrain from asking what she meant.

She knew her answer would not be very well in her favor. And at this, she was right.

Elizabeth was a married woman. Or she had been. And she no longer held claim to her maiden name, and actually was quite insulted each time Caroline Bingley had used it.

And Caroline knew it, and was quite satisfied with it. She was always satisfied with herself.

"Do you know the waltz," Darcy broke the silence with his question.

"I do," Elizabeth replied, grateful for broken silence of the room.

"Bingley was throwing around the idea of having the waltz at his ball, after Miss Bennet is better, of course" What he did not say, was that he actually brought up the idea himself. Bingley looked at him with a gleam in his eye. He knew his friend and what he was about. Bingley was many things, but naive was not one of them. Though at times he could be. He caught onto things quite quickly.

The only thing that he could not catch quickly enough was a woman. And she was currently upstairs in his guest bedroom, nursing a cold.

"Yes! The waltz! I do not dance it very well, but it is a very beautiful dance, I think!" Bingley's enthusiasm was contagious, and Elizabeth tried not to giggle.

"It is a very beautiful dance, Mr. Bingley. I do agree." She was smiling, but inside she was saddened. William taught her the scandalous dance in the closed quarters of their private apartments, just after they were married. It fast became one of her favorites. The intimacy of the dance, brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Such a scandalous dance, do you not agree, Louisa?" Secretly Caroline was excited, for she was the hostess, and with that she knew that she would get to dance the waltz with Darcy. She was well on her way to becoming the Mistress of Pemberly, she just knew it! And she was gleeful! Oh the jewels, and the clothes she would receive as Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire!

"Quite so, my dear," Louisa truly believed it. She had no desire to dance this dance with her husband.

Mr. Darcy sat beside Elizabeth on the couch, watching her face when she read. He noticed her pursing her lips, when she was thinking over something a passage said. Or when she put a finger to her mouth, when she found something humorous. Or the way she sighed, when she was wistful over something.

He could only guess, she was reading a romance. And for that he was thankful. For he knew that a novel of any other genre would not create such displays as this book had now.

He wanted to kiss those lips, bite that finger, and hear that sigh, as she lay beneath- _No wait! Where'd that come from. _

He knew exactly where it came from.

Darcy was no fool. He knew he need an heir, and he knew that marriage would soon be imminent. If he could find a woman, if he could have Elizabeth.

Darcy sighed, and continued to watch Elizabeth. He knew it was improper but he couldn't help it.

Elizabeth grew quite self-conscious over Darcy's stare. She knew he was watching her, and she couldn't concentrate on her book.

"Might I request the honor of sharing your first two dances," Mr. Darcy asked suddenly, breaking the room of its silence. Caroline who was so in tune with the sound of Darcy's voice gasped indignantly.

Elizabeth who was taken aback replied, "you may."

Darcy reached for her bare hand, and pulled it up to his mouth, where he placed a gentle kiss on it. "It will be my pleasure. Elizabeth." And with that he stood, and bowed, and left the room, leaving a whole room full of confused counterparts.

"Well," Caroline sneered. "It seems even Darcy loses his senses, in the face of a pretty woman." Not even realizing the fact that he never lost his senses around her.

Elizabeth stood, and cleared her throat. "I must go tend to Jane. Then I must make my way back to Longbourn, for it is getting late, and the children will need me." She turned to Mr. Bingley and smiled. "I must thank you for your gracious hospitality, Mr. Bingley. And the care you have shown my sister while she is ill, is greatly appreciated. Let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you." With that, she curtseyed her goodbye and left the room.

Elizabeth was a very hard person to read. Her training at the beginning of her marriage made sure of that.

The men she left enchanted. Never had a duchess been more kind to mere men below their station. Louisa she left puzzled, for she did not want to like the woman, but was finding it increasingly hard.

Caroline Bingley, she left seething.

And Mr. Darcy was currently ordering from his valet a cold bath. A very, cold bath.

_**The rating may change for this story. Let me know what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Your reviews have all been very helpful to me and I appreciate it. And while I was reading I realized that I'm seeing this Elizabeth as two different people. There's the Elizabeth we all know and love, then there's the Elizabeth who has not yet accepted her status. And there has been some confusion as to why she hasn't been standing up for herself. And I realize that's my fault. I had planned on covering this in a later chapter, cause I know you all want more Darcy/Lizzy interactions. I hope this chapter helps fill in some of the blanks about our Lizzy. **_

_**Also. I'm up for any advice on how to make my story better. Your responses have been overwhelming, and I'm really up for anything as soon as I get these characters rolling.. I will be putting up a poll on my user page, so you guys can vote, and maybe decide what happens next to all your favorite characters!**_

_**Please hang in there with me, as I correct some of my mistakes. I appreciate you all!**_

Chapter 5

Elizabeth Bennet didn't feel like a woman. She felt like a girl. A girl barely staying afloat in her place in society. She never cared for titles, or riches or money. Honestly all she wanted was love.

Now he was gone, and she was lost.

With the whirlwind her life had been in these last three years, Elizabeth barely had time to breathe. Her first months of marriage were a trying time for her, adjustments had to be made, manner corrected, poise perfected, and control exerted.

Even with all the lessons she had received, she never felt truly comfortable with her title or herself unless she was with William.

_**They had been married over a year when they attended, what would become, their last ball together. Together they were a striking couple, and never strayed more than a few feet from the other. He tall, and stoic, and handsome. She was graceful, and witty and beautiful. **_

_**They were the envy of many there. **_

_**William knew Elizabeth belonged there. Elizabeth did not. **_

_**No matter how reassuring William would be, or even her mother-in-law, the nagging feeling of "I don't belong here. I'm such a fraud." always crossed her mind. The company was always friendly to her, and in reality, she knew that she was overreacting, but the ton was far different from her childhood home. **_

_**Oh how she missed Longbourn. **_

_**Together they danced, and ate, and chatted with friends, and family. Some of whom they haven't seen since their wedding day. Whenever she laughed, she lit up the room. **_

_**She was his other half. Together they were one person. **_

And now he was gone.

Caroline's remarks last night had hurt Elizabeth something awful. They hit her right where she wanted. She was never truly confident in her title, and Caroline realized it. But she couldn't help but feel that maybe Caroline was right. Caroline saw in Elizabeth, what she saw in herself.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled over in her childhood bed. "Why do I make everything so difficult. Can there ever be a time where I feel truly comfortable around these people?" She wiped a tear away, listening to the first signs of morning outside.

Elizabeth could be tough. She had the temperament of her grandfather. She had been told that all her life. "So why am I so weak now?"

No matter how hard she tried, she never felt her place, and truth be told, it intimidated her. Caroline intimidated her.

Confidence. She needed confidence. She could no longer lean on her beloved when she felt weak. She had to move on.

Now if she could only find a way to do that.

Caroline was seething. She had just sat through a sit down by her brother and sister over her treatment of Elizabeth the night before.

"That little chit has you all under her thumb and I for one will not stand for it!" she rose indignantly and stormed off to her chambers, upstairs, several servants falling victims to her anger.

Darcy arrived downstairs, just as Caroline was fleeing the room. He didn't even ask what was wrong, for he already knew.

Darcy wasn't naive, something was off last night and it wasn't just Caroline Bingley and her rude remarks towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wasn't herself.

He had only known her for a week, and he could already read her like a book. Each comment Caroline made towards Elizabeth, he could see a flash a pain in her eyes. He knew her pain. He felt her pain, and he wanted to take it all away.

He flashed back to when she was being introduced to his party at the assembly just one week ago.

_**"Mr. Bingley, this is Mrs. Bennet, and her daughters. This here is Miss Jane Bennet, and Miss Mary..." Mrs. Bennet had interrupted and pulled Elizabeth through by the hand.**_

_**"And this here is my daughter Elizabeth, Duchess of Devonshire. She is in town to visit family." Her eyes were the first thing he had noticed then. **_

The shock of actually meeting the well reputed duchess, at a small country assembly, was nothing to the shock at how sad her eyes were.

_**"To friends," she had said, "I'm just Elizabeth. Please do not trouble yourself with titles." With that she dropped into a small curtsy, smiled to each of them, making eye contact, then excused herself. **_

He knew how she felt. His family and status had made him some sort of prized dog in the ton. Wherever he went he was watched carefully, no matter what he was doing. He remembered saying the exact same thing to Mr. Bingley when they had first met at Uni. "I'm just Darcy, no need for formality."

He ate his breakfast quickly, and gathered his wits about him. Elizabeth would be arriving in two short hours, to check on her beloved sister, and he wanted to be mentally prepared. For she wasn't an ordinary woman. She was extraordinary.

Jane was feeling much better this morning, and she could all but here everything that was being said downstairs. It had been silent for a while when there was a soft knock on the door, and to her surprise Mrs. Hurst entered, with a cup of broth, and a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Jane dear? I do hope you're better, and that you're comfortable." She sat in the chair next to her and Jane accepted the broth graciously.

Louisa Hurst, found it impossible to sleep last night. The haunted look in Elizabeth's eyes as she quit the room last night, was an image that she wanted not to relive, and found herself in agreement with her brother this morning that Caroline needed talked to. Immediately. She could not continue to treat a duchess like that, for want of being recognized in public again.

Though Louisa didn't immediately take a liking to Elizabeth, she found that she had much to recommend. Elizabeth was a very sweet girl, who at times, just seemed lost. And Louisa could hardly blame her. Elizabeth was most comfortable among them when they were talking about her family, or books, or Jane.

She did not however, talk about her title, the ball she was to attend next month in the ton, or even her late husband.

Elizabeth was an enigma. Though at times she oozed confidence, most of the time she appeared lonely and lost.

Louisa smiled at Jane. "Jane dear," she paused and helped her sit. "you must tell me how I can help put your sister at ease, for this will not do at all."

Jane just stared at her. Shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So reviews can be discouraging, I'm finding out. But most of them are often encouraging. I'm reading all of them as you know, and a lot of you have amazing ideas on how to make this story better! I'm taking them all into account. So keep them coming. **_

_**As for our Miss Caroline Bingley, there is a lot of back story on her character that we don't know yet. There is a reason for why she is the way she is. **_

_**And as for our Lizzy. I realize she is not the headstrong Lizzy she was in the book, but she will get there. She's about 19-20 now, same age as in the books, and she already has way more life experiences then Lizzy in the book had at that age. So her insecurities and follies become necessary to look at and examine. And that gives her new friends an opportunity to help her get back on track. **_

_**Shout out to the 99 reviewers who left some amazing reviews! **_

Chapter 6

Elizabeth was ready to go back to London. Though she knew the atmosphere was nothing compared to the country charms of Hertfordshire, she missed her home. She hadn't been there in two long months. And even this took her by surprise, because not too long ago, she deemed London too tiresome.

Sophia, who was currently playing in a pile of linens, was being closely monitored by Mary, while William, in all his seriousness, was looking through one of his grandfather's books. It was as if he understood every word.

Oh how he looked so much like his father.

Elizabeth considered it divine intervention that she had twins her first time. While not completely unheard of, she knew of the rates of surviving such a trial.

"Country stock," her mother had said, and Elizabeth was starting to believe her right!

Though with the excitement of two new babies in the house, who would've known that after only seven months such tragedy would occur.

Elizabeth knew, she hadn't been the best of mothers recently, and she was determined to change that. Sure she had been there for them every day of their young lives, but was she really there? Physically, yes. Mentally, maybe. Emotionally? No.

Though the decision to hire a nurse maid was hard made, Louisa had soundly convinced her last night at Netherfield, after supper, that it was a necessary evil.

Elizabeth guessed part of the reason she hadn't hired one yet was because of William. They had little use for one when he was around, except for when they went out, and even then, his favorite housekeeper, who was more of a second mother to him, always had time for them.

Another reason? Elizabeth found it very hard to trust anyone in the ton. Though she had a great many friends, or people who called her their friend. To her they were mere acquaintances, she knew how easy it was to fall into the spell of society, and tried to keep her wits about her.

William had told her right before her first introduction, "Trust only your family, and even then, trust no one."

Elizabeth was a mere girl of nineteen, when her beloved passed, and had yet to experience the pitfalls of the ton. And she preferred it that way. And yet, the pitfalls seemed so minor to everything that had happened in her young life.

Elizabeth sat down beside her young son. "What are you reading, my dear boy?" He held up his book, his forehead wrinkled in a look of confusion that caused Elizabeth to chuckle softly. To her sister Mary, that was as good as gold. Elizabeth rarely laughed these days.

"That is a book." She looked at the title. "That is Shakespeare. Your Papa reads Shakespeare?" He looked at her and smiled, then reached for the book again. Seeing he could do no harm, she handed it to him again and took her place on a nearby chair, watching her children.

She worried about William. While Sophia was as active, and alert, and more social. William was quiet, and more content to just sit and observe.

It wasn't that that worried Elizabeth. It was that he rarely talked, and made no hint of soon starting. She couldn't help but compare him to his younger sibling, for that was the only control she had to compare him to.

Elizabeth had been a naive young girl when she had gotten married, and now three years later, she was no less naive, but more worldly experienced. No amount of training or teachings can prepare you for a child. Let alone two.

So maybe Mrs. Hurst was right. There was room for help, and she could use it. While her family provided her children with the love and attention they so deserved, the governess would help teach her children the values and manners that needed to be installed in them to be a part of such a family, and society.

Elizabeth was tired of letting herself down.

But most importantly, she was tired of letting her children down.

Mrs. Hurst was attending to Jane. It was only a day after their chat last morning, but she felt as if they were fast becoming friends. Mrs. Hurst had spent so long in her younger sisters shadows, that conversations with Jane and the Duchess, were so refreshing, and improving her spirits greatly!

No longer would she just agree with everything her sister said. She was fast becoming her own person, and in that, was earning the respect of her brother, Jane, The Duchess, Mr. Darcy, and more importantly her husband.

Something had to be done about Caroline's attitude, she knew it now. But right now her main concern was the Duchess. Elizabeth was a strange character, more so then say one Mr. Darcy.

Louisa never understood love, much less a love lost, so Elizabeth's predicament was a new one to her. Ladies in the ton did not marry for love, they married for status, and titles.

Imagine her surprise when she found out Elizabeth was the exact opposite! She wasn't the fortune hunter Caroline made her out to be. From what she found out from Jane was that she had been a young bride, who never really understood her place in society, or the Ton. At times she would just go with the flow of things.

Being friendly came easily to Elizabeth, her manners were proficient, and lacking nowhere. It was easy to see how so many people came to respect her.

But from what she could tell from Jane was that it was entirely one sided.

According to Jane, Elizabeth spent a whole year trying to learn to manage the house, plan on a child, and be introduced into society as a newly titled person. She had been overwhelmed and leaned on her husband a lot of the time.

Louisa had understood, she still had trouble managing her household. It would probably be easier if she were ever there.

But Elizabeth's homes were greater, and much more detail oriented.

She had to plan social gatherings, to which she knew nothing about at the time. And at times, Jane had said, she just froze up.

Completely understandable. Completely changeable.

It left her wondering, if that was how Elizabeth was feeling now, and if so. Who did she have to lean on.

Mr. Bingley was worried about Jane. Of course his Angel was well, but that did not stop himself from overreacting. Bingley was a consummate actor. Darcy was amused at this, and he enjoyed making sport of his suffering.

After being on the receiving end of many of Bingley's jokes the last few years, it was refreshing to be on the opposite end now.

But all things considering, the reason for Darcy's good spirits was on its way to Netherfield right now.

A most welcome addition to their little party there.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a chapter that I got really excited for. The waltz became such a core element in it. I think the waltz is beautiful, and back then, you can bet it was quite scandalous. But of course, what is love without a little scandal?!

Chapter 7

The feeling of his strong hand in the middle of her back, was a heady brew. And the intense look in his blue eyes was enough to make her blush.

The man could dance, she had to give credit its due.

There was something to the intimacy of this dance that was making her feel unkempt, but not once did she feel uncomfortable in the gentleman's arms.

The waltz at the Netherfield ball was not going as smoothly as one would hope. People who knew the dance, danced it well. But to most the dance was still foreign to them, and they knew not how. It was amusing to anyone watching to see the new try. They were colliding with other couples, while the skilled, expertly maneuvered around the collisions.

Bingley being one of them. His enthusiasm for the dance was far superior than his actual skill, and he had actually managed to trip himself up on his Angel's feet three times already, and the dance had barely begun. He was encouraged though, when Mr. Darcy, skillfully led Elizabeth around them.

He wanted to do that with his Angel. Bravely he started again, mimicking Mr. Darcy's posture and motions.

Spectators found this dance amusing on both ends. To the old this dance was scandalous, and should not be done in polite society. To the younger generation, this was a new adventure, most were willing to test.

But to Darcy it was going perfectly, for he and Elizabeth were the only two people in the room. Nothing could break his reverie, or the hold he held onto his lady.

As soon as the waltz had ended the men and women separated, bowed or curtsied to their partner, then the men lead their women off the floor, as the musicians prepared for the next set. It was no different for Darcy and Elizabeth.

And for now, Elizabeth was glad she had a steady arm to lean on. She was suddenly feeling very week.

"That was a delight," Bingley exclaimed as he led Jane off the floor towards their families. If I had it my way, every dance would be a waltz! He ushered her to her seat, then took his place next to her.

Jane smiled her agreement, the blush on her face had not faded since the start of the dance.

The party went on without a hitch. Caroline Bingley proved herself to be a consummate hostess, she knew when her guests were in need of something. Though more than one had heard her complain about her guests at one point in the evening or another. And Charles a well rounded host, he was friendly, and jovial, and welcoming to all. The food was delightful, the drinks were never ending, and the laughter never seemed to stop.

Even the Hurst's seemed to be enjoying each other's company more than usual, though they did not waltz. Mr. Hurst found it unappealing. Mrs. Hurst had not the courage to ask her husband for a dance. She dearly wanted to . Maybe next time.

Oh she couldn't wait until the next ball.

"I must say, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet was saying, "you throw a delightful party." Mrs. Bennet had been all a flutter since she had walked into the room, astounded by all the decorations.

So much satin, and ribbons, and lace and china!

Mr. Bennet could only raise his glass in a toast to his agreement. He didn't much care about the waltz. Seeing his daughters in the arms of gentleman who were not their suitors as of yet, only seemed to justify his feelings.

But the party was lively, the drinks were flowing, and the guests were neighbors he had known all his life.

Even if he did use their follies for sport.

Mary Bennet was in a state of shock. The waltz was something she had never seen, only heard of before, and in her eyes, it was not to be deemed a respectable dance. Not that Mary cared much for dancing anyway. To her a woman's virtue was solely the most important thing she would poses her entire life. This dance did a woman no credit.

Kitty Bennet, barely saw the waltz, for she was too busy focusing on her plate. Kitty was having an off night tonight and wasn't her normal self. Maybe it was from lack of sleep, or maybe it was from the lack of gentleman. Never the less, she chose to make the best of it. And the food here was delicious.

Lydia Bennet was pouting next to her mother. At fifteen she was not allowed to waltz, the dance was forbidden for her. And she dearly loved to dance. And this waltz seemed perfect to her. She envied her two older sisters their age, as she watched them dance with their respected partners. She was too young to understand why there was an age limit for this very mature dance. Lydia was not as innocent as Mary, she often snuck her mother's romance novels from her room. Her mother never missed her books, for she barely read. Lydia, along with Kitty, would sit for hours trying to analyze those books. Though, in their innocence, they knew not what to analyze.

The ballroom at Netherfield was grand. It contained more space then the small assembly hall their previous ball was held in. The guests were comfortable and able to move around so freely. The relaxed society made it easy to converse.

It was a wonder nobody wondered where two very important people were.

Elizabeth was currently learning of the pleasures that were to be found when kissing her handsome dance partner. The excitement of it being forbidden, and the danger of being caught, only spurring them on.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So whenever I do a chapter that features the children, I get a little weary, cause I don't know exactly how Darcy would be around them. I picture Darcy, though, to be an excellent father, as he grew up with a great father and mother, and I'd assume that he'd be copying his father a lot when his father was dealing with young Georgiana. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**It has been one month since Jane has left Netherfield. So Elizabeth has had some time getting timely advice from one Mrs. Hurst, and one Mr. Darcy. Along with the loving attention of her own family, and children. **_

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was in quite the predicament, and she wasn't sure if she did not enjoy it. She knew she should pull away and be offended. But Mr. Darcy had shown her, this last month so much kindness, and no amount of pity.

This, what they were doing now, she considered an innocent past-time. As long as it went no further, she would be ok.

And why should she not be in the arms of this handsome gentleman. The guilt at first ate at her, but her husband was gone, never to return, and as a part of her resolution to move on, she considered this to be exactly that. She was moving on.

This kind of behavior was abnormal for even Elizabeth. Though she was not an innocent, and new the details as to what went on inside a marriage, and even the marriage bed, she had always had a sense of control about her.

Even at her husband's burial, she never cried once. That's not saying she did not cry, for indeed she did. But Elizabeth presented herself at times with an icy exterior, only the people who loved her, her family, knew the exact emotions going through her at the time.

And while she would always love her late husband, the feeling of abandonment after he passed fast approached, along with guilt. He could not help being sick. He had fought. But she could not fight the feeling that he abandoned her.

And now here was this handsome gentleman, who was slowly showing her, her worth to society. Her worth to herself.

Elizabeth sighed into the kiss, then Darcy pulled back, breathless. His eyes were brighter than she had ever seen him. She knew as he was leading her out of the ballroom, of what was to come, and she didn't want to stop it.

The waltz was electrifying. He held her gaze throughout the whole of it, and never once did the outside world come to focus. She had wanted this to happen.

"Elizabeth," his voice still breathless, the use of her Christian name sending chills down her spine as she stared up at him. "I must apologize. This is not proper. Forgive me." And with that he bent down again to claim her lips with his own.

Caroline was not having a good time, not only did she have to associate with these people who were so beneath her, she had been trying to keep an eye on Mr. Darcy, and Elizabeth, and they and all but disappeared. As it were, Caroline had been trying to leave her conversation with Sir William Lucas for quite a while now, but could not find an excuse to leave. The man just kept talking, and talking.

Mr. Darcy escorted Elizabeth back into the ballroom, both of them presenting themselves properly, as society expected, and neither looked frazzled. In fact on their faces they wore a cool mien. Their composure's were that of those seasoned from the ton.

Darcy was impressed. Elizabeth, he saw, had changed a lot over the past month. From Jane's last day at Netherfield to now, a month later, her confidence had grown in leaps and bounds. Her icy exterior towards one Miss Bingley, had left Caroline speechless more than once.

To Darcy that was a beautiful sound. The sound of Miss Bingley's silence, and Elizabeth had done what few people ever could. Shut her up.

And now she was on his own arm. And he could not be more happy.

Elizabeth did not need him, that's why she was so exotic to him. That's why he wanted her. Many women wanted him for what he could offer them.

He knew Caroline was that way.

He could be sure Elizabeth was not.

And as he steered Elizabeth onto the ballroom floor, for their second set, he'd be damned if he let another touch her this way, he could feel her mature in his arm.

Elizabeth was an experienced woman, and this haunted his dreams this last month. Nothing he could do was no something that she had already experienced. Elizabeth had no pretenses about her. She wasn't openly flirtatious, or overwhelmingly innocent. She was a woman. And nothing Darcy could say would surprise her. Ever.

Granted there were the small gestures. Him assisting with Sophia while she pitched a fit had come to mind.

_**They were all having dinner at Longbourn, the only one not present was Caroline, who feigned an illness, secretly in hope that Darcy would stay and keep her company. The conversation between the parties was flowing easily when Sophia, who presumably escaped from her nurse maid in the nursery. She was quite the escapee. **_

_**Her mother had caught her and scolded her for not minding her nurse maid, to which Sophia, who was use to getting her way threw herself on the floor, screaming and crying, in front of the whole party. **_

_**Darcy who was a calm force stood, and asked for Elizabeth's permission to talk to her very irate daughter, to which Elizabeth was stunned. He gave her a look as if to tell her it would be ok. He took her daughter by the hand, and led the crying girl out of the room and back to the nursery, placating her the whole time, so that by the time they reached the nursery she was calm. **_

_**He handed her off to the nurse maid, but not before Sophia hugged one of his legs, then scampered off. She had found something more interesting to play with. **_

_**Darcy saw little William watching him. He bowed to him then straightened. The little boy then tried to copy his elder to little avail, but the meaning was not loss on Darcy. **_

_**The sound of the silence shocked those at the table as Darcy returned and took his place in between Lydia and Elizabeth, and with a smile towards the entire party, Darcy continued to eat. **_

Darcy smiled at the memory. He had come to enjoy those children, and if seeing Elizabeth at Longbourn was not an excuse to accompany Bingley to his daily visits, then the children were.

The second dance had ended and Darcy was loathe to let Elizabeth go. He was contemplating on ways to stay in her company, when the most welcome distraction came into view.

His dearest sister had just arrived at Netherfield.

"Elizabeth, come.", he led her gently through the crowd. "There is someone I want you to meet.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So next chapter is a very climatic one, which I'm so excited to begin working on. But we had to meet Georgiana and Richard first. I've been wanting to bring Georgiana in since the beginning, and I figured the ball would be an excellent time. This is still a continuance of the last chapter. **_

Chapter 9

Georgiana Darcy, Georgie to her family, was a beautiful girl. Her blonde hair, long past her shoulders, arranged delicately at the top. She had an air of innocence about her. And she was only allowed to attend this ball for one reason.

She was to meet the Duchess.

Getting to the ball didn't come easy, Georgiana would have to admit. She had to beg her older cousin to let her go to Netherfield. And while she was always welcome there, Caroline made sure to let Darcy know she was, for she dearly hoped to someday call Georgiana her sister, convincing Darcy to let her attend the ball was a major fete. One she did not expect to win at all.

Georgiana and her cousin Richard Fitzwilliam had only arrived at Netherfield just that morning, it took her most of the afternoon to convince her brother.

She knew of Elizabeth through her brother's constant letters, and was so excited to meet her. So while she was allowed to attend the ball, she was not allowed to attend until after the waltz was over, and she was not to dance with anyone other than her dear brother, Richard, and Mr. Bingley.

So while she waited for the time to come, she spent time in the sitting room on the piano forte. She had become quite the proficient at it, and it soothed her otherwise frantic nerves. Whenever she was nervous, she had her piano forte to comfort her.

Richard had decided to wait with her until she was allowed entrance, so she would not feel alone. He understood Darcy's obligation to attend, and did not mind sitting out with his young cousin, who he had come to love as a sister.

"Come dear one, it is time to make our presence known." With that he walked over to the piano and held his arm out for her to grasp. With a giggle of nervousness, she accepted his arm graciously, and they made their way down the long staircase to the ballroom, located on the lower level.

Georgiana had to admit, "This is a beautiful house, Richard. I do see why brother likes it so much." Richard had to chuckle at that, "Indeed." He had not the heart to tell her that the house was not precisely what kept him here. In her innocence she could not know his meaning, anyway.

Through his letters to Georgiana, Darcy had described Elizabeth as a friend, and in her naiveté that is what she believed, for her brother never lied to her. He was all good and honorable in her eyes. She was excited to meet her and make another friend.

Though she could do without Miss Bingley. Miss Bingley liked to fuss over her, and she had not an idea why. Though she had to admit that she had seen a great change in Mrs. Hurst, and noticed that the sisters rarely talked. _Are they fighting?_

She could not bear the thought of ever not talking to her brother. He was a hero in her eyes, and took such good care of her.

So as they made their way down the stairs, the butterflies in Georgiana's stomach made their presence known, so much that she had to stop at the base of the stairs, and take a few deep breaths. She like many in her family, did not like big crowds. Maybe it was a Darcy family trait? She assumed that was it.

"Are you ok dear one," Richard knew of Georgiana's nerves, and never wanted to make her feel inferior for them.

"I am ok, Thank you cousin." With a smile she took his arm again and they finished their trek to the ballroom. They made it just as the second set was finishing up.

Georgiana had a hard time finding her brother, and she only noticed him as he was coming toward her, with a smile on his face. She had to admit that her brother looked younger with a smile on his face.

"Brother!" She could not help but to be excited. Her brother was her favorite person in the world. He reached her a few seconds later, and uncharateristic of Darcy, kissed her cheek then spun her around, as if he had not seen her but 4 hours before.

"Georgie, dear. You look beautiful." And with that he acknowledged Richard, and the trio made their way to the tables. "There is someone I want you both to meet.

Elizabeth had found her table as Darcy disappeared. She was relieved to sit, she had been standing since the start of the ball. Her ticket was full tonight. And she did notice that Darcy was monopolizing her time. Not that she minded one bit. She found she was enjoying his company as well. Though she knew that she needed to turn her attention to others before people started to talk.

She was still anxious for his return.

She didn't have to wait long.

He was walking toward her table, with a man behind him, who appeared to be a part of the militia, and a young woman on his arm. Elizabeth felt a twinge of jealousy.

She stood as he greeted her properly. "Your Grace, allow me to introduce to you my cousin Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.* The colonel stepped forward and bowed gracefully, "Your Grace."

Darcy continued, "And this is my sister Georgiana Darcy."

Elizabeth automatically felt a sense of relief curtsied to them both. "I am honored to meet you both. I hope you are enjoying your time here."

"We've only just arrived, Your Grace." Richard Fitzwilliam, was openly friendly. "But I must say, we are having a most excellent time here so far."

As Elizabeth appreciated his outgoing personality, she smiled at him and turned her attention to Georgiana, who had suddenly looked very nervous and uncomfortable. _Poor thing, I can relate. _She decided to take pity on the poor young woman. "I trust your journey here was pleasant, Miss Darcy?"

The young woman, smiled her relief. "It was your Grace." Her smile was magnificent. "It was most comfortable knowing that I would see my dear brother at its conclusion. I missed him terribly."

The love between the two siblings was evident before her eyes. She wondered if people saw that when they looked at her and Jane as she led Georgiana to a seat. "You must be tired, do sit down." Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening guiding Georgiana into easy conversation as Mr. Darcy watched on.

A certain Miss Bingley was not at all happy.


	10. Chapter 10

If I were to title this chapter, it would be called EXPLOSIONS. Just because it fits. ;) Enjoy, and keep the feedback coming!

Chapter 10

The morning after the Netherfield ball, after making sure the children were ok, she locked herself in her father's study with a box of her husband's journals that had arrived for her just yesterday. She had requested for them. She thought maybe her husband would have some advice for her in them.

She was leaving for London in a fort-night, where then she would finally sit down with her husbands solicitor, and lawyer and go over his will. She had put it off too long.

She almost felt it was an invasion of privacy. These were her husband's most private thoughts.

Her husband wasn't much of a talker. And it looked like he wasn't much of a writer either. Most of the entries were dated, and just a few sentences long.

She got to the day he had met her.

_**May 18, 1797**_

_**I met the most charming girl today at the Price Ball. She is visiting family here from Hertfordshire. Her name is a Miss Elizabeth Bennet. There is something about her country manners that leave me in desire of her company more. **_

She smiled. That was it. A man of few words she thought. She turned the page. From then he had skipped six whole months until the day of his wedding.

_**November 27, 1797**_

_**I am to marry my love tomorrow. I could not be happier. **_

Elizabeth read on. Skipping various entries on events they attended.

_**May 16, 1798**_

_**Elizabeth is to have a child! I am all elation! An heir, I can scarcely believe it!**_

The next passages were over her confinement, and how he was loathe to leave the house, but knew he had to for business.

_**August 3, 1798**_

_**I hate that I cannot bring Elizabeth with me on this trip to Devonshire. She dearly loves the estate. **_

Elizabeth was in tears, remembering the trying times of her confinement. Though they did not know she was having twins at the time, It mattered not. Her confinement was a miserable time in her young life.

_**October 31, 1798**_

_**We thought Elizabeth's pains had begun, she has not progressed though. The physician will monitor her until she delivers. **_

_**November 10, 1798**_

_**Elizabeth is in labor. I hate being locked in this room. I can hear her cries all the way down the stairs. I must go get some air. **_

_**November 11, 1798**_

_**It is well into the night, and Elizabeth still has not delivered. I did not realize that the process could take this long. I am told by Mrs. Bennet that she is doing fine, though very tired. **_

_**November 12, 1798**_

_**It is around one in the morning and I am a father! I just heard the baby cry. I am to go see after they get prepared. **_

_**November 13, 1798**_

_**I have a son! An heir! And also a daughter! Elizabeth has safely delivered twins!- his writing starting to get sloppy in his excitement. - We have not named them yet. **_

_**December 15, 1798**_

_**I have decided on the names. My son is William, named for me and my father before me. My daughter is Sophia, named for my grandmother. **_

_**Elizabeth frowned. How did she not remember how her children's names were selected. She had no choice in the matter at all. And yet she never thought to question his choices. **_

She continued onto the next journal. But what she was to find would soon break her heart.

_**January 15, 1799**_

_**The children's christenings were today. I was hoping that it would get over quickly so I could attend to some business at hand. **_

What could be more important than the christenings of your own children, your own flesh and blood," fumed Elizabeth.

_**February 23, 1799**_

_**It has been a while since I wrote this. The children are thriving. Elizabeth is well recovered. I attended a dinner party tonight, where I met a most charming young woman. A Miss Bingley. **_

Elizabeth gasped. Miss Bingley?! How did her husband know of her.

_**March 15, 1799**_

_**I am afraid to go to Elizabeth's bed. I have firsthand knowledge of what can occur after such duties and I do not want to put her through that again. I must admit, Elizabeth and I have not been on the best of terms since the New Year. All our energy is focused on the children and their well-being. **_

Elizabeth remembered those hard times when she was just becoming use to being a new mother. William was always available, and often took the night shift, but rarely did they speak to one another. Elizabeth's heart sank. These journal entries were fast becoming towards the end days of his life.

_**April 24, 1799**_

_**I have done the unimaginable. I have slept with a woman who is not my wife. And worse that this has been going on for more than a month. I am a monster. But I cannot bring myself to quit. Miss Bingley is all I can think about. **_

Elizabeth was devastated. The man she thought she loved, and whom she thought loved her, had betrayed her, betrayed their vows, betrayed their family, betrayed their children.

_**May 20, 1799**_

_**I am starting to wonder of Elizabeth suspects anything. I do not think I can face her if she does. I am a coward. What am I doing to my wife?**_

That was his last entry.

Elizabeth through the last journal down with a scream that shook the old panes at Longbourn. "AND NOW SHE MOCKS ME! YOUR MISTRESS IS NOW MY WORST ENEMY! SHE IS WHORE WHO WILL NEVER SEE THE PLEASANTRIES OF SOCIETY AGAIN! HERE I AM MOURNING YOUR LOSS, WHEN YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT HAUNT ME FROM THE GRAVE! AND NOW THIS?! AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT HER BLATANT DISREGARDS FOR MY FEELINGS ARE FOR THE BENEFIT OF GAINING MR. DARCY?! NO! THEY WERE BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE SHE WANTS WHAT IS MINE! YOU, MY CHILDREN, MY TITLE! SHE WILL NOT WIN! YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL RUIN HER!

She pulled open the door with such force that it put a mark on the wall when it slammed against it. As she stormed downstairs, ordering her carriage to be prepared for a trip to Netherfield, her family, who had heard the commotion, stood stunned at the bottom of the stairs. Even Lydia Bennet knew something was amiss.

Mr. Bennet stepped forward. "Now Lizzie, you must tell us what has gotten you so upset. "

Elizabeth, who was as determined as ever to be as ruthless as the whore who slept with her husband, decided that everyone should know this surprising turn of events.

"MISS BINGLEY, HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MY HUSBAND!" and with that she was out the door, determined as ever, and feeling every bit the person in power.


	11. Chapter 11

So this chapter has been one of my favorite chapters to write. I am of course devastated for Elizabeth, but I'm so happy Miss Bingley got her just desserts! It's so funny. As I was typing the parts where Elizabeth is yelling, My fingers were literally hitting the keyboard. Talk about getting involved with the story!

Your reviews have been great! Keep them coming.

Chapter 11

The Netherfield party, who seemed a bit hung over from the ball last night, were just sitting down for lunch. Miss Bingley was paying very close attention to Georgiana, she figured if she could get to the sister she could get to the man.

Pemberley was the ultimate prize.

"Miss Darcy, I trust you slept well," Caroline was all pleasant. "It must be hard getting use to this society, which is so much different than what your use to. I know I have not found a liking to this country, and will very much be happy when we ALL return to town." She smirked.

"Not at all Miss Bingley. I find the country charming, and the people just as much. In fact, I'm use to the country Miss Bingley. Pemberley, after all, is located in the country. Granted it is farther north, mind you, and quite colder. I do not mind the temperate so much here. But ah, I am quite use to it." She smiled at her beloved brother and cousin, who sat amused. Georgiana hardly spoke, today she was quite eloquent.

Miss Bingley stammered in response. Of course Pemberley was in the country, "Miss Darcy, you must admit though, this society lacks in their manners, and their fashions, tis nothing compared to the city, I am quite sure."

Mrs. Hurst put her two sense in, "I'm sure they have no need for such fashions, for the society down here is not as vain as that centered in the ton. This I have found out this last month, and find it refreshing, not to need to watch out for everything I say or do. I much prefer to live here than in the ton."

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst shared a tender look. Mrs. Hurst was finally increasing, and the love between husband and wife was growing day by day.

"Here, here," Mr. Bingley raised his glass in a mock toast, "I find that I could live here for the rest of my life! I am taking Darcy with me tomorrow, and we are to talk to the owners about a buying price for this wonderful home. I am sure that there is no place I would rather be than near such charming neighbors."

Mr. Darcy nodded his agreement, "Quite so Bingley, I am loathe to depart for London in a fort-night, but it must be done, Business as usual, as they say." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I might ask if Georgiana can stay for a few weeks later, she enjoyed the Bennet's so much last night. Richard of course will stay with her, if that is alright." Mr. Darcy knew the Bennet girls were quite loud, but he too realized they were quite young, and Mr. Bennet, with the support of Elizabeth, and Miss Bennet, had quite a reign in on Miss Lydia lately.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy!" Caroline exclaimed. "We love it if Georgiana stayed with us here. She is like family." She raised an eyebrow towards her brother, her gesture not unnoticed by the rest of the party, they knew what Caroline was about.

"Tell me, I barely had a chance to talk to Dear Jane, Charles. How is she? I hope she is doing well. Her deposition is so fair and quiet, I hardly know what she is feeling. Elizabeth said she hides her emotions well," Mrs. Hurst, adored the two oldest girls of the Bennet clan, she liked the younger three very much, but the two oldest were the two that made her feel good about herself. And the three of them had become such allies over the last month.

Charles blushed, "she is a delight, I should very much like it if you could invite the Bennet's over for dinner next week sometime, Louisa."

She nodded, "Consider it, my pleasure." she smiled at her younger brother. The relationship between brother and sister had grown too. No longer was he a little pest in her eyes, but a grown man.

Caroline was about to object when the whole party heard yelling in the hall.

"Your Grace, please," the butler sounded frazzled, and confused, "Allow me to take your coat! Allow me to introduce you."

"WHERE IS SHE?!," there was no denying who was here. The party looked at each other in stunned confusion. "THAT WHORE, SHE HAS NO RIGHT! I WILL RUIN HER!"

Bingley stood at this in confusion. "It is Elizabeth, what is going on?" He'd never heard her so angry. The rest of the party stood, ready to bow or curtsy whenever she entered, looking between each other in confusion.

"Perhaps, she is only here to make a scene, Charles. Must we really accept her into this house? We are in the middle of lunch." Caroline complained. The rest of the party glared at her. How could they refuse entrance to a Duchess.

"Caroline, I trust you to mind your manners, she does not sound happy," Mr. Bingley warned her, and turned back to look at the door, waiting for said woman to enter, cringing every time, Elizabeth let out a string of words fit for no lady.

"Shocking," smirked Caroline.

"Enough," chided Louisa.

A weary Darcy, wasn't sure if he wanted Georgiana present at this moment, he knew something was up, but could not figure out what, he looked at Richard who nodded his agreement, then went and stood by Georgiana, standing in front of her. Georgiana, very much wanted to see her new friend and peaked around his side.

The door opened suddenly, and the frazzled butler came in quickly, and nervously. "The Duchess of Devonshire, sire."

Mr. Bingley nodded his consent, just barely, when a very irate Elizabeth blew in. Her face red, her eyes scorching, her fists clenched at her sides, as she surveyed the room. Mr. Bingley had to take a step back in shock, before the entire room greeted her with a bow, or curtsy for the women.

Elizabeth barely acknowledged their presence, when she went straight up to one Miss Bingley, raised her right hand, and slapped her, hard. The sound of it echoing throughout the room, and the party all wide eyed, as they watched it happen. "YOU WHORE, IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT NOBODY CAN STAND YOUR PRESENCE?! YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND!" She raised her hand again, as Miss Bingley gasped, Elizabeth was pulled back by Darcy. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!," Elizabeth struggled in his arms, he could barely restrain her. He wondered at the strength of this tiny woman, when Richard stepped in between the two women, as well. "Elizabeth, please calm down," Darcy wrapped his arms around her firmly as she continued to struggle. He would've found it amusing, as she very much reminded him of her young daughter. "Elizabeth, please Dear heart," this time he whispered.

Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, stood shocked, looking from Elizabeth then to Caroline, who had been thrown back into her chair at the force of Elizabeth's hand. They would not dare cross the Duchess when she was like this.

Elizabeth was not finished. "YOU WHORE! I HAVE PUT UP WITH ENOUGH FROM YOU THIS LAST MONTH, NO LONGER WILL I FIND YOU IN MY COMPANY, OR MY SOCIETY AGAIN! I WILL RUIN YOU! NOBODY WILL WELCOME YOU INTO THEIR SOCIETY. NOBODY WILL WANT YOU. YOU LAUGH AT ME. WAS IT WORTH IT?! YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND. WERE YOU HOPING TO GAIN SOMETHING THROUGH THIS. YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN A COMMON PROSTITUTE!"

Georgiana gasped, and Mr. Hurst left his post beside his wife, and ushered Georgiana out unseen.

Caroline who had no idea how she found out, was indignant. "Really Charles, are you going to let her come into my house, and accuse me of this?!"

Charles looked between Elizabeth, who had not calmed down since she arrived, and Caroline, who was denying her accusations. One thing he knew about Elizabeth, knowing her this last month. Elizabeth never lied. She must have found out the devastating news from somewhere. Elizabeth's means of spying were much superior than any of those in the room.

"I READ HIS JOURNALS YOU TWIT," Elizabeth had broke free from Darcy's grasps and was heading towards her again when this time Richard stopped her. "Your Grace! Please! It will do you know good to hurt her!"

"SHE DESERVES THAT AND MORE!"

Mr. Darcy looked at Bingley and Mrs. Hurst defeated. He could scarcely believe the accusations. Caroline was at most a social climber, and he knew she would go above and beyond to get what she wanted. He never realized how much. He walked over to Elizabeth and took her from Richard's arms, quietly placating her. He knew not what to make of this situation. He knew she was devastated, and had every right to be irate. But he hated seeing her like this. He loved her smiles, not her tears.

Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst nodded at each other. Mrs. Hurst left the room, as Mr. Bingley went to the chair Caroline was sitting in, yanked her up by the arm, and pulled her out the door, yelling the whole way. "I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FAMILY. WE ARE DONE WITH YOU. I WILL NOT LET RUIN MY CHANCE AT HAPPINESS. APPARENTLY YOU HAVE ALREADY FOUND YOURS."

"But Charles," Caroline protested the entire way out until they heard her know more, for the doors were then closed.

Richard excused himself to go check on Georgiana, he nodded at Darcy as he was leaving. Darcy cradled Elizabeth in his arms, ignoring the impropriety, and kissed the top of her crown, as she cried into his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

BOOM

I have a couple of polls up on my profile, Please go and vote!

Chapter 12

Caroline Bingley was holding her cheek, and watching her younger brother pace back and forth, in his study, at Netherfield. She was, for the first time in her life, actually fearful of her little brother. Anytime she attempted to protest, her sister would shoot a look at her that would knock her down, and shut her up.

Charles was irate.

"CAROLINE BINGLEY, YOUR ACTIONS THIS LAST MONTH HAVE BEEN AWFUL, AND YET THIS, THESE NEW ACCUSATIONS TRUMPH ALL OF THEM. IT IS ENTIRELY UNFORGIVABLE. Louisa and I are in agreement that we should send you off to Scarborough, yet clearly that is not even enough distance between us, for we cannot stand the sight of you!"

"Charles, do be serious. You cannot possibly-"

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SERIOUS IN MY LIFE! HE WAS A DUKE! A MARRIED MAN! HE HAD CHILDREN CAROLINE, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"She wasn't thinking. Only for herself," Louisa turned to Caroline. "You slander those beneath you. You slander the Bennet's, as it were, how are you any better? You consider yourself above reproach, and now you must pay for the consequences of your actions. Elizabeth is good friends with Lady Abigail, and I would not be surprised if she composes a letter to her directly, and we all know how protective Lady Abigail is of all her friends."

Most of the ton lived in fear of Lady Abigail. It was a wonder that her and Elizabeth became such good friends, they were so different. But they had. And in that Elizabeth had in her corner a most useful ally. One that could bring a grown man to his knees with just one look. Much like Elizabeth herself. The two of them together could be a force. And now that Elizabeth had vowed to ruin Caroline, they knew she would carry it through, and she would spare no mercy. "No we must get her out of here Charles. We cannot be near her. We cannot receive her. Give her, her funds and let her go. I do not want her in my sight. I will not let her ruin me, my family, or the future of my child."

"Surely you're joking Louisa," Carline laughed. "Do not be so dramatic. She has no proof."

"She does not need proof, though if it is in the journals so to speak, I'm sure she would gladly turn them over. No you must be gone." And with that Louisa walked out of the room, never looking at her sister once.

"LOUISA!," Caroline looked at Charles. "Charles you cannot be serious! You cannot send me away! Scarborough is horrid country!"

Charles sat behind his expansive desk, and stared at Caroline. "You shall be on the road at first light. I will not receive you in my company again. At this, I disown you. You shall receive your trust to use as you like, but will not receive another coin from me. At this. This is my revenge for the humiliation, that you have laid at this families door." He stood, and walked to the door. "See that your trunks are packed, you will take supper in your chambers, we are not to see or hear from you at all." And with that he left the room, leaving a devastated Caroline in his wake.

Darcy as much as he was enjoying the quiet of the room, and Elizabeth in his arms, knew he had to see if he could get her to stop crying. It made his heart ache, much like it did when Georgiana was hurt. Darcy loved his sister, but the love he felt for this woman in his arms was very different. He swayed with her back and forth, not knowing what to say. _How do you comfort a woman, who has just lost the love of her life?_

The sound of Elizabeth's sobs, seemed to have died down, and he briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep. That was until she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. He had to smile. If this was bringing her some sort of comfort than he would not stop.

The butler walked in, clearly over his shock from earlier walked in and cleared his throat. Darcy looked up at him. "A Miss Bennet." Elizabeth pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Jane." Her most beloved sister. Darcy in all his selfishness, felt a pang of jealousy, but he knew that if there was one person who could comfort his Elizabeth, it would be her beloved Jane.

Jane walked in, a refreshing sight to Darcy's weary eyes, and curtsied, not before noticing the intamacy between Darcy and Elizabeth, but she chose to ignore it. Jane knew her sister, and trusted her more than nothing. She had been concerned when her sister flew out of the house, so much so, after she left, she had asked if she could take the Bennet carriage, to which her mother and father, were too shocked at what they had just witnessed, could only agree. As much as her father was inept at times, and her mother was flighty, they knew something had to have upset Elizabeth, so much so that she would not confide in her family first, which she always did. No this time Elizabeth took matters into her own hands.

And Mr. Bennet would willingly admit, that he had become quite scared of his favorite daughter at the moment.

Jane held out her arms and Elizabeth walked into them defeated, as Darcy stood back and watched. "Jane," sobbed Elizabeth, a cry that pierced Darcy's heart. "What am I to do, everything I have ever believed of him, is a lie. How could he do this to me, to our children?" Jane just soothed her hair, and remained quiet. As much as she was inexperienced in the matters of love, she knew when to speak up, and when to just let her little sister talk. This was a time when Elizabeth needed to be heard.

"He told me he loved me, and the fool I was, I believed him."

"Now shh Lizzy, surely he did love you," Jane always saw the good in everybody. "Surely he would not lead you on."

Elizabeth just cried, and Jane looked at Darcy, a sad smile on her face that matched his own. Jane had grew quite fond of Mr. Darcy over the last month. He had a propensity to defend Elizabeth, even when he knew her not. _Surely he must love her. _Elizabeth's feelings for Mr. Darcy were, however, unclear. Mr. Darcy, though, seemed a patient man, and seemed to love her through it.

Jane found herself comparing her late brother-in-law to the man before her. Not much difference, other than physical appearances. Both were specimens of beauty. William was fairer, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Darcy with his dark hair to contrast his blue eyes, was a vision of mystery. William was an open book. Darcy's face held a world of secrets and scars. William lived on the edge. Darcy, inherited a world of responsibility at such an age, he was safe, and calm, and a steady force to those around him.

It was not a wonder at how he calmed her headstrong niece that one evening. He had been doing it for years. Putting out fires as the Master of Pemberley. While those at the ripe age of eight and twenty would just be settling down, though Mr. Darcy hadn't settled down yet, he had in fact become his own master some eight years ago.

Darcy had lived his life. He was a man.

William had still been a child.

_A child marrying a child,_ Jane thought silently. _They barely lived_.

Comforting Lizzy was easy, seeing her in pain was tough. Not even the pain she saw Elizabeth endure during her pains, compared to the pain she saw now. The pain of a broken heart.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy cleared his throat. "If you will excuse me, I will tell Mr. Bingley, and Mrs. Hurst know you have arrived." He nodded towards Elizabeth and the unspoken words were clear across his face. _I am trusting you with my heart. Do not break her._

And with that he left, and Jane led Elizabeth, to a chair in the corner. The food from their lunch still on the table, she picked a strawberry off of the table and handed it to Elizabeth, "Eat my dear Lizzy, for you shall faint if you do not."

Elizabeth, had not the appetite to eat, but did not question her sister. The strawberry tasting bitter on her tongue, as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy came back to the room, Bingley giving orders to his servants to make Elizabeth and his angel a plate of food, and some tea.

Jane stood and curtsied to Bingley, and Bingley did likewise, hoping to bring some comic relief to the room. To which he did.

Elizabeth giggled at her sociable friend, Mr. Darcy laughed in relief of hearing Elizabeth's laugh.

"I am sorry, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Darcy. I fear I have ruined your dinner."

"What is a little ruined dinner, among friends?" Mr. Bingley inquired, "as it were, it was much required." He sat in front of his plate, as the servants placed to plates in front of Lizzy and Jane. "Now you must eat Elizabeth," Elizabeth did not mind him using her Christian name. He was more her brother, than ever before. "Or I shall scold you."

Elizabeth giggled as Darcy took his place beside her, and the others filed in the room, to finish their lunch. Mrs. Hurst giving Elizabeth a quick hug, before she sat, as did Georgiana. Richard only smiled at her, and Mr. Hurst as well. So all together they enjoyed their lunch, no one minding the absence of one Miss Caroline Bingley.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So this is kind of a romantic chapter for two of our favorite couples. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Go to my page and take the polls! I respect all my readers advice! Now is the time for your input!**_

Chapter 13

Darcy pushed open the doors of his chambers at Netherfield Park, and walked onto the balcony, gasping for air. He was furious. Downstairs he had to hide his emotions, he knew. He did not want to upset Elizabeth any further.

How could a man do this to a rare diamond such as Elizabeth. He wanted to go and kill the man, and probably would have if the man had lived, but he did not, so he could not.

More so he was furious with himself. He had lost all control downstairs. All sense of propriety was gone to him when Elizabeth entered the room. She broke through his facade as not other could.

More often than not, he found himself thinking intimate thoughts of the woman, who had so unwittingly captured his heart. The thought of her in his bed, uninhibited by clothing. The thought of her underneath him, her eyes closed in raptures. Waking up to her in the morning, her breasts, heavy from having children, heaving as he pleasured her thoroughly.

NO! Darcy thought to himself, so aroused that he had to sit down. I cannot think of her like that! It is not proper.

Darcy was no innocent. He was a wealthy man in society, and had ways of venting his frustration, with no one to condemn him.

Now God was condemning him to hell for thinking the most improper thoughts of a widowed woman. Surely God was a man, surely he would understand. Darcy was only a mere man. A weak one in the presence of a strong woman.

So many nights he woke up in a cold sweat from an intense dream he had about Elizabeth, and never once had he felt like he did now. He loved the woman. Surely that must account for something. Surely she knew. Surely she could love him back. Surely she knew of his feelings.

He stood heavily and walked to the balcony. It was only the middle of the day. He leaned against the post and watched the fountain, and all its peacefulness, he cursed. He noticed a figure walking towards it and gasped when he realized it was Elizabeth. He watched her carefully as she sat on the fountains edge and tossed a coin into the water, then looked up to the sky. She brought her knees up against her and wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared straight ahead. When she was deep in thought she started to twirl a strand of her long hair, which now showcased some blonde highlights due to her tremendous love of walking.

How he loved this woman. He backed away from the balcony and walked back into his room, opening the door to see if anyone was watching, he snuck out the back hallway, and down the stairs the servants used. Thankfully no one saw him. He walked out the back door and towards the fountain where Elizabeth still sat. He walked up to her quietly.

"Elizabeth," His voice was soft with all the love he felt for her.

She smiled up at him and moved as if to make room for him on the side of the fountain. "Mr. Darcy. I feel as if I haven't been on my best behavior today, and I apologize." her eyes were light, teasing.

He chuckled as he closed the distance between them and sat down. "Elizabeth, you must let me tell you how much I admire and love you. Surely you must know."

Elizabeth was no fool, of course she knew. But her humor was so poor as of late, she felt she should make up for the awkwardness of the moment. She could not, however, tease this man for being so open and vulnerable to her. "Mr. Darcy, surely you must know that I am not myself yet. How can you make a declaration of your love for myself, when you have yet to see me at my best."

Darcy smiled, not at all discouraged. The fact that she did not turn him away spoke volumes. "Elizabeth, even at your worse, you could not change my heart. But I do know, that it is too soon for you, to have any such feelings for myself. And I do not condemn you for that. I just felt like I would burst, had I not told you of my love. The situation of this past day, had no control over my feelings, or me declaring them to you. In fact had you not come today, I still would have told you the next we had met. Elizabeth, my heart," he raised her gloved hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the top before rubbing the spot with his thumb, as if to imprint the kiss there permanently. "I give you my heart, my love, and my devotion. On this I will not waver. Even if your heart never reaches that point. I will always belong to you."

Elizabeth could not help but cry at this tender man. A man who was so cold in front of company, but around her had no barriers. She smiled. "I thank you for your kind words, sir. And can only say, that while my feelings may not be in the same depth of yours, I will not hamper them should they ever increase. I promise you." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek to seal her promise, then stood. I think we should return to company, Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy still shocked by the kiss, stood. "Might I kiss you properly, Elizabeth?" she smiled shyly. "If a kiss can be called proper, Mr. Darcy." He chuckled then leaned down to lay a gentle kiss upon her waiting lips and caressed her cheek. "A kiss is proper, with the right person, Heart." And with that he gave her his arm, which she accepted gladly, and led her inside.

"Jane, might I have a word with you," Charles spoke his words softly so that the present company might not hear him. At her nod, he led her gently out of the room and to a secluded corner. "Jane, I have waited too long my love, and the strength of my love will not let me wait any longer," he got down on one knee, to which Jane gasped. "Jane, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked up at her hopeful.

"Yes! One thousand times! Yes.!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**So this chapter contains the point of view of many different characters. It should be relatively easy to maneuver since the characters name is mentioned at the start of each point of view. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Again! Don't forget to go take the polls on my profile!**_

_**And review! I have gotten some amazing feedback from you all! Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me. **_

Chapter 14

By morning the news of Jane Bennet's engagement to one Charles Bingley, was the talk of the town. The Bennet house was in raptures, all the girls fussing over what was to be the wedding of the year. All except Elizabeth, though she was very happy for her older sister and her happiness, this morning she was spending time with her dear children. She sat on the sofa with them, William on her right, Sophia on her left playing with her mother's curls, as Elizabeth read to them from a book of nursery rhymes.

Elizabeth was learning to consider the blessings that came from her marriage, her young children were her everything.

Jane Bennet was glowing as only a bride to be could do. She had an ethereal essence about her more so than ever before, and all because the man she loved the most in this world had asked her to become his wife.

While Jane's emotions were always well kept, few could ever read her, except her sister Elizabeth, the emotions across her face today were those of a well-loved woman, as they started to make plans for the wedding.

Charles' proposal had taken her by surprise. He later told her that the freedom, and power he had exerted of Caroline that afternoon, had given him the confidence to propose. And she was happy to accept. Though no matter how upset she was at Miss Bingley, she was upset to see her go. In her naiveté, she had a hard time understanding the evilness of her character.

The groom himself hadn't stopped smiling since he and Darcy had arrived this morning at Longbourn, and as such wanted to give his Angel the wedding of her dreams.

The night before, after a talk with her father, he was granted permission. They discussed her dowry, which was settled upon her after her sister had married the Duke. Charles Bingley wanted no part of it though, for he could provide his angel with all she needed, and actually ended up settling a sum on his angel to her father.

The wedding was set for seven weeks from now, and a lot had to be done.

Darcy had found his way to the sitting room just in time to hear Elizabeth finish her the story. He could hear the young boy snore softly, and concealed a chuckle as he watched Sophia interact with her mother as if she were not talking gibberish, and Elizabeth, the good mother that she was, as she held her sleeping son, knew every word Sophia as trying to say to her.

Darcy's mind wandered, he pictured them, years down the road, sitting in the sitting room at Pemberley, Sophia and William were there, a little older, and there was a new crop of young ones. Another toddler, and an infant. Darcy smiled. Elizabeth, ever the patient mother, in the middle of the chaos that he had grown to adore.

He wondered what their children might look like. Would they look like her beautiful children now? Probably not, their kinship would be quite different. He would not mind though if they shared some of the same physical traits. If, when they had children, he would want William and Sophia to be close to them as if they were all a part of the same family. He already considered them his own. Though as much as he wished, William was his own father's heir, he would've gladly passed on all he had to William, had he not such a legacy already, at the young age of only nineteen months. He could bestow it upon Sophia, but she too had a legacy of her own. He was sure more would be known of hers as soon as Elizabeth had heard the will.

As much as he wished those two dear children were his own, they were not. He sighed and leaned against the doorway, and watched the children, and the woman he loved dearly.

Mr. Bennet, was a weary old man, though he would tell you he was quite young in fact, but no matter that he was tired, he was in dire need of the company of his favorite daughter and grandchildren, so he set out to find them. Imagine his surprise as he made his way to the sitting room, and found Darcy leaning against the door frame, looking into the room, as he heard Elizabeth and his granddaughter's constant, happy chatter.

Well now this is new, he thought with glee. For he had come to know Mr. Darcy as a very good man, even good enough for his favorite daughter. Shaking his head he decided to leave the occupants alone in peace. But don't think he would not give Mr. Darcy grief about this later.

Now to find a safe place, where he would not be intruded upon to discuss flowers, and lace, pastries. Scratch that.

He very much liked pastries.

Elizabeth was not unaware of Mr. Darcy's presence, and in fact could feel his intense stare upon her and her children, but she was enjoying this time with her precious blessings, that she could not be bothered. He was not harming anyone by standing there, so if he wanted to watch let him watch.

Though she really could barely understand a word her daughter said, she acted as though she did, and that was good enough for Sophia. William had long since become heavy in her arms, though she did not mind. He would not be able to do this for much longer, the demands of society would take her away from her children, and her children away from their childhood. Much too soon, her greatest gifts would be required to be miniature adults, and though she would not like it, she would not be able to control it. This was the world they lived in, the society they were a part of, and she could do nothing to deny the inevitable. She would embrace them until the commitment of duty was a necessity.

And even then she would embrace them still.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So this chapter was exciting for me to write because it is the introduction of a character of my own making. I feel that even if Elizabeth was somewhat sought out in society, she would have at least one good friend to help her weave through the mangled mess that is polite society.**_

_**So we hear about Lady Abigail first in chapter 12 from Mrs. Hurst, most of society lives in fear of her because of her temperament. She was so well respected that her word was gold, much like Elizabeth, but they achieved their reputations in much different ways. I very much wanted an equal of Elizabeth, one who would take her in when needed and guide her through the tough times. **_

_**So in this introduction of Lady Abigail we remember that she is a Lady, and not in fact a Duchess, so Elizabeth is ranked even higher than herself, but that doesn't matter to Abigail. She treats everyone as her equal unless they cross her, then consider them as good as ruined.**_

_**I need to remind you that Lady Abigail is not violent, she does not have a hit man. But she does most of her damage by her mouth. Which makes all the more fun to write I think. Even her husband is amused at this. She is around the age of 30, so she is ten years Elizabeth's senior. **_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it! And remember go take the poll! Should Mr. Wickham be introduced?!**_

Chapter 15

Caroline Bingley was seething the whole carriage ride to London, where she had made the command that they would stop there and go no further. The driver had of course protested, Bingley had given his orders that they were not to stop, but Caroline would not have anything of that and her glare sent the driver into silence.

As they arrived at the Bingley's town home, she looked up at the home in triumph. Of course Elizabeth would not want this affair to go no further, as it would make her dear late husband, and his family look bad, none the less even her. So she was confident she need worry. She had not the time. She was too busy plotting a way to be in Pemberley as its mistress by the end of the year. Darcy would not stay in Hertfordshire forever. He could not neglect his business for too much longer, on this she was certain. And when her would arrive in Darcy house, she would make sure that she was one of his first visitors. She would make him compromise her.

At this she was envious of the widow. She was allowed to wear such deep cuts, and it was acceptable. Her figure was more womanly than Caroline's though she was much younger, because of the children she had carried.

Caroline shuddered, she could care less about children, Pemberley, and Darcy were the ultimate prize, she had no need to deal with the hypothetical's. She would have to make do with her own body, that of a maid. Surely she could improvise, and Darcy was a man, just like the Duke. Surely he could not deny her, if she was offering herself to him. And he was not married! La! She could barely stand it!

And when she was Mrs. Darcy, it would be her word against the Duchess', and who would dare accuse the wife of the great Fitzwilliam Darcy of such a thing?

Yes Caroline Bingley would become Mrs. Darcy, if there was one thing she was sure of, It was that.

Lady Abigail had just finished reading her dear friend, The Duchess's post, and while her heart broke for her friend, her mind raced. She was angry and nobody ever wanted to make this Lady angry. She had seen this Caroline Bingley in many social circles. She was a money hungry, socialite, and was a consummate actress, she nor her peers were ever fooled.

Lady Abigail Woodward was the wife of Lord Edward Woodward, their relationship, like Elizabeth's, or so she had thought, was based on a mutual love and understanding of one another. And while she was ranked below her dear friend in society, for Duke and Duchesses, were not royalty, they were treated as such. Even as such she was never jealous of her friend, and was quite content in her life, with three children, a husband who provided for her, a home in town, and the country, and a best friend who was a duchess, who could complain?

Imagine, to her surprise then, after reading such a letter from her dear friend, after seeing the culprit Caroline Bingley, enter the house across the street from her, which she understood was Bingley's town home. She would recognize the woman covered in orange even in the dead of night, which it was quite bright out so that was not the case. Elizabeth had suggested that Miss Bingley was on her way to Scarborough, and their she would live.

"I wonder what she can mean by this," The lady whispered out loud.

"What's that my dear," Lord Edward looked up from his correspondence, "Who can mean what?"

Lady Abigail had quite forgotten she had taken her leave to read her letter in her husband's study turned and faced him, the look on her face, Edward was well aware, was that of the Lady nobody wanted to cross.

"Do tell me, My Dear, that you will play nice."

She smirked, "My love, what can you mean?!," She headed towards the door in a flurry, "I always play nice."

With that she left Edward shaking his head in her wake, amused at his young wife. For there was never a dull moment with her around.

Lady Abigail was actually very happy Miss Bingley was in town, for it made the torment that much more fun to watch when she could actually see their faces.

One thing was for certain, rarely could one cross Lady Abigail Woodward, or her loved ones, and get away with it.

For certainly Lady Abigail was a very nice woman, but her anger rivaled that of a queen, and by the end, you were very, very sorry.

Elizabeth had made her decision with her father and Darcy the next day that she would return to London, with the children the next morning, for Jane and Bingley's wedding was in seven weeks, and if she had assumed her regular schedule, she would miss the most important details of her sister's wedding. It was to be a brief trip, for she wanted to be home with her family at this important time.

Her mother had protested, although she knew why Elizabeth had to leave, she needed her grandchildren at Longbourn, for measurements for their wedding clothes, Sophia actually needed a new dress, one that would rival any of those of her neighbors. After Elizabeth promised to buy her daughter the best flower girl dress money could buy, Mrs. Bennet was finally appeased.

That was until Mr. Bennet had announced that he would attend his favorite daughter in London as well. He had wanted to be with her. He knew how important it was that she was finally ready to hear the well. And while her decision, might have been made on recent events in her life, he was happy that she was well enough to move on. The smile on her face, which he had dearly missed during those tragic days, was a pleasant reminder to forget the past and enjoy the present.

So as Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet, and the children's trunks were prepared for their journey the next day, the wedding plans were going full force. Mrs. Bennet was determined, though this wedding would not be as grand as that of her second daughter to the groom, it would be just as memorable.

Darcy was worried about Elizabeth, ever since she had announced her plans. Not that he did not know that she would be able to handle herself, but because he would not see her for a whole week, and that did nothing to soothe his fragile heart. She could forget him in one weeks time, but he realized he could not be so selfish. Surely in any relationship their came a time of separation, and if this was the only time, he could deal very well with that. Because surely after they married, for his hope was that next year this time, she would indeed be Mrs. Darcy, and his children his own, he would not separate from them, ever!

And if there was one woman he trusted with his heart, besides his dear sister Georgiana, it was his Elizabeth.

_**My oh my! Let the games of cat and mouse begin!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**You guys are making your voices know with the poll! Wow! Nobody likes Mr. Wickham! Keep voting! and if you have a name or idea for a character, even a new one, PM me! if I use the character I will send you a shout out! **_

_**SHOUT OUT TO Julianabr, for support when I've had a tough question. and Bonbonnett for her amazing advice! Keep the reviews coming! I'm reading every word!**_

_**So I've been hit with some people asking me why I never wrote Lizzy as the Dowager Duchess of Devonshire, when in fact her young son is the Duke. Indeed he is, I will not deny it, but I have a hard time making our Lizzy a Dowager for some reason, but just know that she is in fact, since her husband's death, she is the Dowager Duchess of Devonshire, as is her mother-in-law. **_

_**That being said there is much talk of the will in this chapter. Details about Lizzy's title as well. I have done some research, for instance. If a Duchess is widowed, she will keep her title as the dowager duchess, until she remarries. Now if she remarries another duke, obviously she would take on his title, but if she marries beneath her she would take the title of her new husband UNLESS, there was a letter of patent, which you hear about in this chapter. **_

_**Catherine Par was the last wife of King Henry, and the king signed a letter of patent saying that she was to keep her title as the Dowager Queen of England, (his son took over the throne) even when she remarried. Furthermore she was to be treated as her title required. **_

_**Letters of Pantent are legal bindings most commonly used by monarchs. I would not consider our Duke William a monarch per say, but I do believe, as powerful as he was, that he would have no trouble getting one published. **_

_**So in this, (IF) Lizzy (EVER) remarries, she will still be the Dowager Duchess of Devonshire and then whatever her title is with her new husband. **_

_**Our William was smart in the fact, that if he had to have a will when he was so young, he would have an area of protection for his children, that would obviously change as his children got older, and he had survived. He left no stone un-turned, and left our Lizzy completely protected to do as she sees fit regarding their children, with their titles, education, and money. **_

_**Perhaps he was feeling guilty?**_

_**On top of that, we see Darcy kind of feel inferior to Lizzy at the sight of Devonshire House. There are links on my profile if you want to see the ACTUAL Devonshire house. The Ducal house was grand to be sure. I hope the links work, if not copy and past them into your browser. That ALWAYS works! **_

_**Ready! Get Set! READ!**_

Chapter 16

Elizabeth had just excited her late husband's study after the reading of the will, her father on her side, whistled at his surroundings. "I must say, my dear. The study carries more books than my library at Longbourn." He was teasing her of course, Elizabeth had been pensive throughout the reading, and many times when he looked over at her, she was listening intently, but with ice in her eyes.

There was no question that his Elizabeth was moving on, but the sting of her husband's betrayal, was something that would stick with her for a long time. No amount of money, or homes, or carriages, or jewels, or clothing would ever be enough to cover that wound.

Only love, he thought wryly, perhaps she might fall in love again. He desperately hoped that she would, and that the damage done to her heart by her first husband would not hinder her acceptance of another man should she choose to love again.

"You're quiet again, my dear. All I hear are the voices in my head. You must help this old man out or surely he will go insane, Lizzy!"

She giggled as they reached the sitting room down stairs, "You are not _that_ old Papa, I see you wrestle with my son when you think you're not being watched. "

"Ah yes, well you see, I clearly have an advantage over my grandson, where as if it were Mr. Bingley, per say, I would not dare, my old bones are brittle and I must take care of them."

"This is why you spend so much time in your library then, Papa."

"Yes that, and there are other benefits as well," his eyes were sparkling. It was no wonder where Elizabeth and Sophia got their sense of wit. From their dear papa, and grand papa.

"Mama is not so bad anymore, papa," she laughed, "she has calmed down quite considerably it seems."

"Tis true, dear Lizzy, but take heed that her conversations are those of gossip and womanly wiles, and we all know I do not understand the art of talking of one's womanly wiles."

They both laughed at this.

"So gossip is alright by you, dear papa," she teased. She knew he hated gossip, no matter if it was about him or someone else.

"Oh yes! I can gossip with the best of them. Your mother is no match to me!" They sat then, as Lizzy ordered some tea.

"Lizzy, I feel as a father, I must ask you how you are feeling now that you know the truth in the actual will, and not just rumors spread by a nosy former solicitor."

"It is as to be expected, I knew what he was leaving behind, I did not expect to gain much, but to guide my children through this society until they are grown. The stipulations he put in place for William and Sophia, are well thought out, and I am glad that I did not have to step in and put a limit on them. He was a good father Papa. To this I must be truthful. And a good husband, I want for nothing," she looked around the room. "as you can see. This house is no longer my house, but my sons. I do however have the other homes where I can stay at, at any time, and for that I am grateful he did not forget about me."

"The dowager house was not mentioned, Lizzy. What can he mean by that."

"I know not, father, except that his mother still resides there, that is her home, I do not feel I can take it from her, she is a good woman."

"And for you to keep claim of your title, until William comes of age, and the style for the rest of your life. Lizzy he must of had the letters patent. How else can you explain it? If you are to remarry, you will still be a duchess, a dowager none the less. But this is quite astonishing for me to believe. I cannot think of any other instances of this."

"The Dowager Queen father, Her majesty, Catherine Parr, King Henry's last wife. She was allowed, on the kings orders, to keep claim to her title, and was to be treated as such, since he passed before she. It is not that uncommon, believe. The world is a constant changing."

He waved her off, none the less impressed, his favorite daughter deserved her prestige. "The rules he has in place for the raising of the children are quite surprising, he went through great lengths to keep you protected, as well as the children. He left no stone upturned." He thought wryly, "perhaps I shall revamp my will, I cannot let my late son upstage me so."

She giggled, "Oh father there is no need, I am sure, that you have considered every issue, that need spoke of."

He nodded, and then looked at her serious. "Elizabeth, I must ask you," He paused, he was never one to be emotional. "Elizabeth, I know how it has hurt you, these new dealings with the journals, but take heed, my dear, Do not shut love out, should it come knocking with the right man. You will very much be fine on your own, for that the Duke made certain, but what is a life without love." His heart shown through his eyes, "There is nothing greater, I'm certain, then a life full of love. I do not want you to be alone. Sure you have the children, but who is to take care of you, my Lizzy? I ask you to mind my words, for your old papa, cannot bear the thought of you alone."

She nodded seriously, "I have come to the conclusion Papa, that all men are not the same. Shall I punish a man for another man sins, surely not! Only I shall guard my heart a bit more, for I do not know if it can take another heart break. But I shall not stop it should it love another. I am not so proud as I use to be, Papa. "

"You were never proud Elizabeth, you knew exactly what you wanted and needed in life, at such a young age. Perhaps I should have not allowed you to be married so young, then your marriage might have been more equal. But he did take care of you, and love you in his own way, and he has taken care of you from beyond the grave, and for that I will always be thankful for my late son. You were young, and what could have been an infatuation, was considered love. I do not blame you my child, for you could hardly know the difference. I do not blame the Duke either, for he knew his own heart, or would I hope he did. But you are much older now, and a mother no less. And I know you shall do what is right by you and your children. Of that I have no doubt. Now, " He stood, "I have spoke my peace, I shall go steal my grandchildren from their nurse maid, and make use of the most excellent library here. I am told there is an excellent book of nursery rhymes there. Let us hope that Sophia is in a calm mood." And with that he laughed, and she chuckled at the thought of her father getting her daughter to sit still. More so, it would not happen.

"My daughter is quite calm when I read to her, father," she teased.

"She likes her mother's hair, my daughter, and I am old and do not have enough she can yank on." He left the room then, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Darcy was in a foul mood with anyone that crossed his path. It was two days since he had last seen her, one day since she had left, and to make things worse, Georgiana and Richard had also left that day to make the trip to Matlock to visit his aunt and uncle, Richard's parents. He had nobody to converse with, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were out in the shops, Bingley was at the Bennet's helping with wedding plans, and the books at Netherfield's Library, quite frankly, did not hold his interest. So he made his decision quickly to come up with an excuse of business with his steward in London, and he was well on his way.<p>

As he made his way to the ducal house. He knew that the reading of the will had taken place yesterday, and he was anxious to see how it went. As the his carriage made its way inside the grand gates of Devonshire house, he could not help but feel a bit inferior. It was far more grand than Darcy house, to be sure.

As he presented his card to the butler, he was told nobody was in residence except the Duchess, to this he smiled, than was taken to be presented to her in the sitting room.

Darcy kept his composure until the door was closed. "I have missed you." And in a flash she was in his arms, pressed up against the door, the thoughts of the world fading, as right now they only had eyes for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Some of you will like this chapter, some of you will not. I think based on the concept of my story it is needed. Hope you enjoy! **_

Chapter 17

Elizabeth was thankful that her father was visiting the Gardiners, and that the nurse had the children out of doors, it made sneaking around the large house much easier with three less people. Elizabeth knew of all the secrets of the old home, she and William had used them greatly, and knew how to get to certain rooms unnoticed.

The chance of getting caught as she pulled Darcy along the empty corridors, making her heart race, and the feel of Darcy's warm body against her back edged her on faster, until they were clear, and inside her chambers, to which she locked the door and jumped into his arms.

The servants of Devonshire House were loyal to their mistress, she need not worry.

Their kiss was as passionate as it was before in the sitting room downstairs as Darcy flipped their positions and pressed her against the door, leaning into her as he caressed the soft skin around her neck and chest, as he pushed the shoulder of her dress down, exposing more of her. He groaned, _She was more beautiful than in any of his dreams, and he had yet to see all of her. _

Elizabeth, was not an innocent, therefore knew exactly what she was doing, as she started to undo his cravat, running her hands along his chest as she undid his shirt slowly, letting them linger among the smooth planes of his perfect body. She was besotted, and eager for more.

She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. It had been far too long.

She finally succeeded in pushing his shirt off when he picked her up, making her gasp in surprise. "Are you sure Elizabeth?" His voice full of love and desire. He laid her on the bed then stood to look down at her.

Elizabeth was having a hard time concentrating on his question, she was too focused on how handsome he was. "Yes," she moaned, then reached out for him. He needed no further persuasion, and joined her on the bed.

"I adore you my Elizabeth," his whispered endearment sent chills through her body.

Elizabeth for the first time since her husband's death felt free, she stopped and stared up into his blue eyes, so deep, and full effect of his love shown through. "Too long I have waited, yet I do not have to any longer. For in this short time I have known you, I have come to realize that you are one of the best men of my acquaintance." She looked down, "I should have told you sooner, but I had not put to rest the fact that I was holding onto the last part of him, and it was holding me back. You have taught me much of myself this last month, and I feel most myself when I'm with you. I love you, my soul. And with that I receive great honor of adoring one of the most honorable men in the whole world. I fear my words do no justice to my feelings." With that she reached over and pulled him on top of her. "I could do much worse," She teased, and he grinned.

He removed her gown and shift and tossed them onto the floor with abandonment as he buried his face in the breasts that had haunted his dreams for the last month and a half. He thought he was in a dream right now. If he was he did not want to wake up.

For a while no words were spoken, unless they were terms of affection, their bodies spoke for them as the lovers sated their lust in ways that some could only dream of. They reached their completion at the same time as they cried the others name in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke up a hour later, to Darcy rearranging his clothes. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked to peaceful." She sat up and sheets cradled around her waist, to which Darcy's eyes clouded with desire and she giggled. "You are beautiful, my Elizabeth." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips.<p>

"Then who is going to sneak you out of this house," she teased and reached for her gown, as he chuckled.

"You are always right Elizabeth." No one could say her name as he.

"It will do you well to remember that." she had finished with her gown, and had fixed her hair, and reached out for his hand. "Come. You must go." and she pulled him back through the passages and into the sitting room, where sure the butler heard her dismiss him.

"I will see you the, tomorrow Mr. Darcy. Supper at Darcy house. My father will be so happy to see a familiar face. He will tell you he is old, and he cannot remember anybody he meets in the large city." Darcy's eyes were light with amusement as he left, his step, lighter than it had been in years.

* * *

><p>Darcy arrived at Darcy House an hour later, ready to plan this impromptu dinner that his love had thrown on him, and to his surprise, he was told he had a visitor in the parlor room. "She did not give a name, sir. She said you were expecting her." Darcy figured it was Georgiana come to surprise him. He entered the parlor and closed the door, looking around the room for his visitor.<p>

His surprise was great when he saw the woman laid across one of the chaises, dressed in nothing but a ruby necklace.

His mother's ruby necklace.

"CAROLINE!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**So I'm a little insane with all these chapter postings, but I can't help it. Ideas are just flowing right now.**_

Chapter 18

Darcy waited in nervous anticipation for Elizabeth to come that night. He was sure she had heard, as had the whole town, and he wanted to make sure she knew, he had nothing to do with it, so after he furiously penned a letter to Charles, he made his way to Devonshire House, for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline laid simpering on the couch. She was a genius. Now Darcy could not refuse her. She adjusted the ruby necklace one last time as she heard the butler tell Darcy he had a visitor, and she could barely contain her glee!<strong>_

_**Finally. She would become Mrs. Darcy, and she would be the talk of the city. The one whose drawing room every one coveted. She would have the latest fashions and the most decorative homes. She was glad she had taken the liberty of pocketing the ruby necklace from Georgiana's room at Netherfield before she left. By the time anyone could say anything about it she would be Mrs. Darcy, and it would be such a good joke between them!**_

_**She laid still as Mr. Darcy entered the parlor room and looked around before finally finding her. She was shocked then to find his eyes widen in rage, his face red, with not desire, but anger. **_

_**"CAROLINE!"**_

_**She decided to make the best of it. Surely by his yell the servants would be here soon. "Mr. Darcy, you're home at last, I have waited so long."**_

_**What she did not count on was Darcy's servants were loyal to their master. Most of them had served in his home since he was but a boy, the butler being one of them. As soon as he had yelled, he had entered the drawing room quickly, and assessed the situation quickly and ushered his master out the door, his master yelling the whole way profanities the whole way to his study, where he was told to stay. "MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE!" The door shut on the butler's way out. **_

_**While Darcy would have been a gentleman maintained the young woman's privacy, and allowed her to dress before she left, to the servants it mattered not. Mr. Darcy, though their master, was as much as a son to most of them, and they did not like him upset. **_

_**The ladies clothes, though most would not call her a lady no longer, were gathered and tossed out the front door. The necklace took back, then the woman herself tossed out, and the door shut behind her and locked. **_

_**Caroline protesting the whole time, gathering the attention of passersby's, she lifted her dress as if to shield herself, though most had already seen, and the gossips had started.**_

* * *

><p>Lady Abigail, who was currently sat in the grand dining room in Devonshire House was amused at the stories, and could not wait to hear more. Elizabeth had gone silent when told of the scene of Darcy House that day, and Lord Edward thought that it should be talked of no more that day.<p>

They were enjoying their dinner, the steady conversation flowed between them, they were all good friends. Lord Woodward thought Elizabeth like a daughter. Her wit was above par, and he enjoyed sparring with her very much, especially since she never backed down from a challenge.

This was the scene when the servant entered to tell the Duchess she had a guest, who wished to speak to her.

Elizabeth, surprised, excused herself to see whom it possibly could be.

She found Darcy pacing in the shadows agitatedly.

"Mr. Darcy," she was surprised. "What are you doing here." There was no tone of accusation in her voice, to this Darcy allowed himself to host.

"Surely you know, you must know, I did nothing. Caroline, " he took a deep breath, "she accosted me. Believe me Elizabeth. I would never do that. You must believe me."

Elizabeth tried not to giggle at the Fitzwilliam Darcy begging her to believe him. "Calm down Fitzwilliam, there is much to be said, but I believe you." She stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

The weight of the world seemed to disappear off of Darcy's shoulders, and he let out a sigh of relief, "Truly?"

"I do. Where is Miss Bingley now? I thought she was to Scarborough. Why is she presently in London?"

"She is at Bingley House, so I'm told, I do not know. I was in my study, the servants kicked her out. I know no details."

He gathered her in his arms, and held onto her as if he was afraid if he let go, he would lose her. "My heart," he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "how I love you. "

"Fitzwilliam, I do have company, you caught us in the middle of dinner." She kissed him once more gently, then pulled away. "Come, they shall like to meet you." She led him into the dining room, at the proper distance, and a servant was there with an extra plate for the newly arrived guest.

"Mr. Darcy," her voice a tone of amusement as Lady Abigail's eyes widened, and he knew they had been talking about the scandal. "This is the Lord and Lady Woodward, Edward and Abigail. I believe, they reside quite close to Bingley House. "

The couple stood, and eyed Darcy, one with amusement, and one with amazement for he did not understand, how a Darcy actually stood in Devonshire house. After the formalities took place they all sat to their supper.

The Woodward's were the first to leave after supper, they needed to get home to their children.

Darcy remained, and pulled Elizabeth into his lap. "Elizabeth, I do not want to wait. I do not want to sleep without you. " He leaned up and kissed her. "Please tell me you will marry me, as soon as possible."

"Fitzwilliam, that is quite complicated. "

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy, Elizabeth. I want you, in my home. Your children in the nursery them as my own. Please tell me you'll consider."

"Fitzwilliam, I will consider everything you say. But I shall not make any decision tonight."

* * *

><p>Lord and Lady Woodward were on their way home in their carriage, on their way back home.<p>

"Did you see the way he looked at her, oh Edward tis so romantic, for Elizabeth the find happiness again. Surely he loves her. And they shall marry. Oh! And think of the children! They shall have a father, and there should be more children, and they shall be so beautiful as their parents!" Lady Abigail was breathless from her soliloquy.

"My dear, you do speak to hasty. Even should he love Elizabeth, a marriage between the could hardly take place. The Darcy's hate the Devonshire family. There is too much bad blood for the wrong doing that the Devonshire's caused against them. The feud is an ancient one. Even if Elizabeth could accept him, I doubt his family would accept her."

_**Do not worry, dear readers. Caroline Bingley will get her just desserts. You just wait and see! Review! **_


	19. Chapter 19

So this is a filler chapter for sure. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Hope you enjoy! More to come.

Chapter 19

It was the next morning, and currently Darcy was standing in the drawing room, enraged, as Elizabeth was listing out the details of her late husband's will. They were waiting on Mr. Bingley, who after receiving the express late last night, wasted no time getting on the road to London to deal with his sister.

Elizabeth was explaining the details of her title, and the letter patent, when Darcy responded angrily. "I WILL NOT HAVE A WIFE OF MINE CLAIM A TITLE THAT IS NOT MY OWN."

Elizabeth was taken aback, primarily because he had never spoke to her before, "surely you cannot mean that."

"I mean every word, I will not have my wife have any part of the Devonshire name."

"Mr. Darcy, if you refuse me as a Devonshire, I rather wonder at the point if you wanting to marry me at all."

"YOU are not a Devonshire."

"My husband was a Devonshire, as am I, along with my children as well."

"Husband?! You use that term loosely madam."

"He was my husband ."

"On paper only, YOUR GRACE. It doesn't seem to me that he was at all that last year."

"You have no right!."

"I have every right! You are every bit of mine as you are as his right now. You are my wife!"

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE!"

"Physically, yes you are," he hissed. "And I will not allow you to have claim to that name."

"Is it so much the name that rebukes you, or the fact that he had me first.?!," Elizabeth cried.  
>"Your pride does you no justice, Mr. Darcy."<p>

"As does yours."

"And I suppose, that if I were to marry you, my children must do the same."

"You know that is not what I meant, They are his kin, they deserve their due. YOU are merely their mother."

"MERELY THEIR MOTHER?!"

"That is not what I meant."

Elizabeth sat down her voice full of sarcasm, "Do go on, Mr. Darcy, for I dearly would love to know EXACTLY, what you meant."

"We are Darcy's we do not like the Devonshire name."

"As I am well aware, do continue, for this is very interesting, and well against your favor, as my children are quite connected to their name. "

"You know the history between our families, the old Duke."

She nodded. "Indeed I do, what is that to do with me?" The first Duke of Devonshire, was very much a man of bad reputation, especially after he took Darcy's great aunt, four times removed, Madeline Darcy, from her home in the middle of the night and carried her off to Gretna Green. If not for the Duke being the Duke, the Darcy family would have been forever shamed.

The Duke said it was mutual between them, the Darcy's, of course disagreed, and since, they spoke not one word about Madeline or saw her no more. Though the feud between the Darcy's and the Devonshire Dukedom, was just beginning.

The Darcy's were a proud family, the trait passed down for generations, so it was no shock that Darcy would feel this way as if he had lived it.

"Might I remind you," Elizabeth's voice filled the silence, "That your aunt, is in all actuality, my children's great, great, great, great, great grandmother. And you still spurn them."

"She is not my aunt," he hissed.

"She is in every way your aunt, blood does not die through the generations."

"I see now madam, where your allegiances lie."

"My allegiances are where they should be, you however, should carefully reconsider yours."

"And this is your opinion of me? Thank you for explaining it so fully, perhaps this might had been overlooked, had not your pride, been hurt by MY HONESTY of the scruples of our relationship. Do you expect me to rejoice that you were another's before mine?"

"My pride?!," Elizabeth was astonished how things could have gone this far. "The moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit had shown through. I thought them a mistake until now, perhaps I misjudged you. Now I see that Your arrogance and conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of other, makes me realize that you are the last man, in the world that I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!"

Darcy stepped back in shock, his head reeling his heart racing. He had not expected the turn this conversation has taken.

"Might I also say Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth's composure after her last verbal attack, "That the Devonshire's are related to the de Bourgh's. Might I enquire if they are tarnished as well by being attached to the Devonshire name?"

Before he had a chance to respond, the footman entered, announcing the presence of Mr. Bingley. The young man who entered the room, looked drawn, and irritated, and like he had been traveling all night, which he indeed had. He was all politeness, until after he was presented, then as the door closed and his weariness got the better of him.

"Tell me about my sister," he slumped into the chair, clearly exhausted.

Elizabeth felt pity on the man, but her anger for Darcy was too great. "Oh, didn't you hear, Mr. Bingley? Darcy has agreed to marry your sister. He finds she is most suitable for him, for she will be a most compliant wife," with that she exited the room, in a flurry, while Darcy's eyes were shooting daggers at her retreating form.

"I did no such thing!" His anger was plain to see as Mr. Bingley looked up at him astonished.

"What did you do to her," Bingley demanded, referring to Elizabeth. "Darcy, I swear, if you have done something to hurt her, I will demand swords at sunrise, and as my expertise is far superior to yours, you better come prepared." Bingley was overprotected of his future sister, her happiness far outweighed the loyalty he had to his friend. "Now tell me about MY sister. What exactly happened? And do start at the beginning, for I could dearly use a good joke."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Just another chapter for all you "addicted" readers. jkjk**_

Chapter 20

Charles Bingley left Devonshire House as frustrated as he was when he entered. His exact words were, "I may need a couple drinks in me before I go kill- I mean talk to my sister." Then left.

Darcy was at a loss of what to do, but knew that he needed to resolve this with Elizabeth before he left. He took the long hallway to the library, he knew when she was frustrated she liked to throw herself in a book, and sure enough he found her there. He tapped on the door softly before entering.

"Elizabeth," his voice was soft. "Forgive me my heart. I know not what came over me. I should not have spoken so."

When she refused to look up at him, he continued but not before he sat down beside her and gently took the book away from her. "I understand why you want to keep the name, because your son and daughter carry the same name. I understand that. I also understand that should we have children, you would also have your married name. I do not fault you for that, for that is exactly what I want."

He stood, and ran a hand down his handsome face and then faced her. She was now staring up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Elizabeth, this is difficult for me to admit, you are not a maid. You are your own person, you have, in many ways, lived more than I have at twenty years old, yet I know that even though I cannot give you many of your firsts, I shall try, and this is the least I can do, for you deserve the world Elizabeth. You have the world, a world that I cannot give you. I cannot give you many things because you already have them. I am use,-" he choked up here, "I am use to people depending on me, it gives me comfort to know that I am needed. With you I feel I am nothing, you don't need me. "

"And this is the reply I am to receive, for your abominable behavior earlier?"

"You deserve more, my precious love, though I am quite inept at expressing my feelings. Maybe it is my faulty Darcy Pride." he tried so hard to make a joke, but the truth in his words rang through.

Elizabeth felt pity on him, she moved closer to him, "Tis not so bad to have a little pride." she pushed a lock of his unruly hair out of his face. "Perhaps if we have children, they will take after me and not their prideful father. I feel many arguments should that be so. I am much more compliant than you," she teased him and was relieved when she heard his laugh. "Fitzwilliam," her voice was soft this time, "I am sorry you feel that I will not need you so much as you need me to need you." she kissed his cheek. "I need you in many aspects, not material things, but in love, and life. For what is a life without love?

"Tis no life at all," he finished for her and looked down where their hands clasped in his lap.

"I love you Fitzwilliam. You are the best of men." She leaned in and kissed his lips. "You are well then?"

A mischievous gleam lit his eyes.

"No," she backed away.

"The door is shut, and locked Lizzy, we will not disturbed," his voice was soft, seductive almost.

"Fitzwilliam, it is not proper."

"Where be the fun in anything "proper"?" He advanced towards her and she giggled, and continued to back away.

"But my father-"

"Is out with your Uncle Gardiner looking at house prospects."

"The children," she was backed against the wall.

"Are on their daily outing with their nurse," he was in front of her now.

"Fitzwilliam-"

"Shh, Elizabeth. You talk too much." With that he claimed his mouth with her own, and she gave up. It was hard to resist when she was in the arms of the man she so adored.

"Marry me, Elizabeth," his voice was soft as he kissed her, his hands demanding as he undid the ties that bound her gown together and pushed it down. "I cannot keep my hands off of you."

Elizabeth was concentrating, very hard, the buttons of his breeches, and was growing frustrated, when she let out a cry. "Get them off!" Darcy stood back and chuckled, amused at the frustration on her face, as she narrowed her eyes, hardly able to look serious, with her extreme lack of clothes. He pushed them down, threw his shirt across the room, and soon had pinned against a chaise, entering her swiftly.

Elizabeth was in a whole other world, the weight of her lover as he pressed into her over and over again, reminded her that he was there, he was real. Elizabeth was not a maid, and in fact found the act quite enjoyable with her first husband, but it did not compare to the way Darcy was making her feel right now. Darcy was a consummate lover, perhaps he had more experience at this time in his life than her young husband had, had. She cannot say she did not enjoy that fact. She did very much.

His whispered words of endearments, as he nibbled on her ear, the expert use of his hands and tongue brought her to completion twice before he took his pleasure in her.

Afterwards he laid beside her and pulled her into his arms, the two of them trying to calm their breathing, as they came down from the high they gave each other. She drew hazy circles on his chest, a chest she had admired from afar for so long, she was only a woman and it could not be help. She knew Darcy was one of the handsomest men in all of England, no sane woman would deny that. So why should she? She was a sexual being. No shame in looking.

Darcy's voice broke through her reverie. "Marry me, Elizabeth. Say you will be my wife, my world."

She pretended to put some serious thought into it before her face broke out into a grin. "Well I suppose, if I must."

Darcy pushed her onto her back, and entered her once more, setting a furious pace. "You tease me Mrs. Darcy."

"I love you, Mr. Darcy."


	21. Chapter 21

_**This chapter was difficult to write, for some odd reason. Maybe I'm just tired, anyway. This chapter takes place the same day Bingley has arrived in London, Darcy and Lizzy's fight, EVERYTHING. A lot of plot twists, and an introduction to a famous character at the end. **_

_**Hope you enjoy, and review!**_

Chapter 21

The rumor around town, to Lady Abigail's amusement, was that Darcy was to marry Caroline Bingley. Now she was not one for gossip, but this was too ridiculous. She made sure that whoever came to her with that piece of gossip, knew by the end of their session, that it was indeed NOT true. Darcy was in love with another, for that she was certain.

"No dear," she said to Lady Wooten, who was practically drooling for some news, any news of the illustrious Mr. Darcy. "Indeed tis not true. In fact," she looked around. "There are rumors that Miss Bingley works at a brothel house. I do not know which one. But that she has indeed serviced even the young Duke of Devonshire before his passing."

Scandalized, Lady Wooten covered her mouth with her face. "I knew she was not so pure. Tis no wonder she was standing nude on the doorstep at Darcy House.," *Emma Wooten was one woman who could not stand Caroline Bingley. She had been after her brother for years, not that her brother had noticed, he scarcely had the time for women.

Caroline had once started a rumor about Emma and a local parson, which was not completely true, and since then, she was labeled public enemy number one for one Emma Wooten. Caroline of course had feigned ignorance at such a suggestion, so with this new bit of news, Lady Abigail would call on no other than Lady Wooten, for who else, but her could help take her down.

"We must do something to stop her, surely you know this, Emma. Poor Elizabeth. I cannot bear the treatment she has received from that woman."

"What does Elizabeth say?"

"She has been-" Abigail looked for the right words. "preoccupied as of late. She has just returned from Hertfordshire to listen to the reading of his will. She realized she has put it off far too long."

"It is a wonder that she ever had to read it at all, all of London knows the contents of that will. Devonshire, G-d rest his soul, trusted too easily."

"This is true."

"I wonder what he can mean by laying with Miss Bingley, or can I call her that? Mistress Bingley?," she giggled."

"She is a whore who will do anything for a shot at a larger fortune, and title than her name does not carry."

"I wonder should we do an announcement in the post?"

Lady Abigail shook her head, "No my dear, her reward shall be much more gradual. "

Charles Bingley entered his town home quite tired, and therefore unwilling to deal with his sister at that moment. After quickly jotting a letter to his angel back in Hertfordshire, he retired to his chambers, were upon reaching them, he collapsed in bed.

Caroline Bingley, who had seen her brother enter the home as she hid in the shadows until he made his way up the stairs had already put her plan in motion. She would ruin the Devonshire name. In her mind the young Duke was hers, marriage or not. When he passed, she was as good as a widow, mourned his loss faithfully. Or not, but none need know that.

She had sent a servant to the orphanage for a child, an infant preferably, be sent to her directly. She would claim this bastard child as Devonshire's and take Elizabeth and her son's title from him, and by association, of course she would be as good as the Dowager herself.

Elizabeth and her father were currently having dinner at Darcy House, the children, at Darcy's request, were there also. He wanted them to see one of their future homes, and the servants to see the children at the center of what would be their new family. The servants, most of whom were there when Darcy and Georgiana were quite thrilled to here little feet running through the hallways, as improper as it was to have children running amuck, the heart of the matter was, they were just babies, and did not deserve to have to act like proper adults. That would come soon enough.

Elizabeth was relieved that they were so accepting of her and her blessings.

Things were going smoothly through dinner, Georgiana was a consummate hostess. When she heard that her dear new friend was in town and to be dining at Darcy house, of course she made all haste from Matlock house to be there.

Elizabeth and Darcy had yet to announce their engagement, but her father was not so naive as some thought him to be, and could read on the faces of both his favorite daughter and her young man. And to some extent, he was relieved. She would not have to be alone, and Darcy's love towards his grandchildren, well that was just as much in his favor as anything.

Persuading the children to eat, well, one might call it entertaining. Persuading William to eat was rather easy, he would first point to each item on his plate, and hold up his hands as if he didn't know what it was. Elizabeth and her father, who were use to this, would answer him patiently, while Darcy and Georgiana looked on amused.

Sophia, on the other hand would take a bite, spit it out, then innocently look at Darcy and say, "I full." Anything she would do would be for Darcy's attention only. Darcy was amused at this, since their "talk" that one day at Longbourn, He and Sophia had shared a special bond. Once she saw him, if they were out of their nursery, she rarely left his side. The same was true today, and Elizabeth was beginning to wonder how she was going to get her young, temperamental daughter out of the house!

Georgiana loved having the children at the supper table tonight, for many times it was quite lonely with just her and her dear brother. It felt much like family. Georgiana, who was in no hurry to marry, especially since recent events, was in constant hope that her brother would marry soon. She was quite eager to have a sister. And should children come, she was more than ready to be an aunt. Though in her innocence, do not doubt that she did not know something was going on between her brother and the dowager duchess. She could only hope that whatever it was, it would bring her friend, a woman she loved much like a sister already, into the family sooner.

To this everybody's thoughts were occupied as a servant entered the room and bobbled a nervous curtsey to the guests and her master. "Sir," She looked around nervously. "Mr. Wickham, here to see you."


	22. Chapter 22

_**So I'm actually proud of this chapter. I was worried that their earlier fight was resolved too quickly. Some of you may not like this chapter, but I adore it. And I know that the poll on my page was almost a unanimous HELL NO for introducing Mr. Wickham, but honestly, where's your since of adventure. **_

_**This chapter went better than I thought it would. When I set out to type this out I had something entirely different planned, and this just came flowing out! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. **_

_**I feel like Elizabeth is finally accepting her place in society, and then I realize, this story hasn't even begun! We've got so much more to see before it's even over! We're not even midway through!**_

_**And for those of you reviewing that Caroline's "child" would not be an heir because he would be a bastard, I of course know this. But I want to show how sick Caroline really is, and how far she will actually go to get what she wants. **_

_**Please review! I enjoy reading them, and they inspire me to imagine harder, and write faster, and post more often. It's discerning when you don't have any reviews. **_

_**Also, I have started a new story. It is in the modern setting, and it's called Not Your Typical Family. It'll feature a lot of Bingley pranking Darcy, and Darcy trying to get back at him, with Elizabeth and the entire Bennet family along for the ride. I'm looking forward to explore this Darcy. He's going to be so much fun. And of course Elizabeth as well. **_

_**Here you go! Review!**_

Chapter 22

The looks that passed between the Darcy siblings as the table stood to welcome their visitor, were not unnoticed. Elizabeth wondered what could cause their sever reactions, as Georgiana quietly excused herself and went out of the room through the servant entrance. Darcy's jaw was set in a hard line and his fists clenched at his side. Elizabeth gave her father a look and a shrug as they waited for the man to enter.

Mr. Wickham, and all his charm, entered the room and his usual bout of flamboyant flair. To Elizabeth's surprise, he was a red coat, an officer. What could Darcy and Georgiana have against a man of the King's realm?

The room bowed as their greetings and then formalities.

"Darcy! It has been too long. One year at least."

"Wickham," Darcy's voice was a growl, and he had stepped out from behind his spot at the head of the table. "What are you doing here, at my home. You are not welcome."

"Come now Darc, I came to congratulate you on your engagement of course. It's about time lad. I was beginning to wonder if it should ever happen. That Miss Bingley, has finally managed to sink her claws in, eh?" He looked around, "But imagine my surprise that the dinner guest you have now is in fact NOT your fiancé." The way he was looking at Elizabeth made her uncomfortable, and she was about to speak on it, but then Darcy interrupted.

"Wickham, allow me to introduce," his voice was anything but pleasant. "this is Mr. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire, and his daughter Her Grace, Dowager Duchess of Devonshire. Mr. Bennet. Your Grace, this is Mr. Wickham." Darcy gave away nothing in his voice, none of his feelings to the woman only a chair away from him.

Wickham was all politeness, as he bowed and greeted Mr. Bennet, and kissed Elizabeth's hand. "Your grace, I must say, it is an honor to meet you." His smile was beautiful, Elizabeth thought, this man was very handsome, but entirely too forward. He spoke to her softly, and the smirk on his mouth reminded her of her late husband, when he would get her to yield to his will after an already long night. Elizabeth hadn't minded then, he was her husband, and the passions between husband and wife, were in her opinion, very good indeed. Now though, she had no connection to this man whatsoever. He should not be looking at her like that.

If Darcy wanted to hurt Wickham when he came into the room, he wanted to kill him now. He saw the look on Wickham's face as he looked at Elizabeth. It was the look of a lion about to devour his pound of flesh.

"Wickham," Darcy's voice was low, deadly even, and Elizabeth reeled in shock. She had never heard him like this. "What is your business here?"

"Come now, Darc, can we not have a civil conversation, I come to offer my congratulations. Miss Bingley is a comely woman," he looked at Elizabeth, "although-"

"Elizabeth," Wickham's brows rose at the use of her Christian name. "Take the children from the room." When Elizabeth stood put, Darcy sighed and implored Mr. Bennet. "Mr. Bennet, will you please-" But Mr. Bennet had already begun ushering his grandchildren out of the room. "But papa, I till ungry." Sophia's innocence in the situation brought relief to Darcy, but it did not last long.

Elizabeth had clasped her hands in front of her, and was every bit the proper Duchess. To this Darcy was relieved.

"So tell me Darc, how did the comely Miss Bingley, manage to catch you this time?"

"Wickham, you hold your tongue in front of a lady."

He smirked "It was a simple question Darc. We all know of your night with Miss Bingley at Uni. It's a wonder she didn't make you honor her sooner. But I rather wonder now, at your engagement, when it appears she was the late Duke's mistress," He glanced at Elizabeth as she gasped. "Tell me Darc, how have you prevented a child from happening all these years, I surely could use some advice."

Darcy was red now, seething with anger, and embarrassment, and, well guilt. He looked at Elizabeth, her face was schooled into a face of stone. All those years of training to school her emotions to avoid embarrassment, paid off this instant. For Elizabeth was such a lively, emotional character. Now she was stone cold, she did not look at Darcy, and looked past Wickham, but was no doubt still listening to the conversation.

Darcy felt if she listened too long, it would not be very much in his favor.

"Wickham, you are a cad."

"She chose to stay in the conversation of gentleman."

"You hardly deserve the word," he snarled.

"I am every bit as you,"

"Hardly."

"Come now Darc, all I wanted was to stop by and give you my congratulations."

"I could live a lifetime without them."

Wickham feigned being wounded.

"Get out."

"Now is that a way to treat a guest?"

"You are no guest."

"I have not even seen dear Georgie. Tell me, is she much grown?"

Darcy unable to control himself took a step towards him, drawing back his hand, but Elizabeth stepped inbetween the men, one smirking, the other very, very angry. "I think, Mr. Wickham, it would be in everyone's best interest that you do leave, for it is late, and emotions are high, and it would do no good to submit to a duel here, when there are children in the next room. I am sure that Mrs. Smith will see you out. It was a pleasure to meet you." She curtseyed politely, but her face was still stone.

Mr. Wickham, unable to deny a pretty lady, let alone a duchess, was quick to agree, and placed a kiss over her hand before he allowed Mrs. Smith to escort him out, leaving a silent Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy alone in the room.

Elizabeth turned to Darcy, her face still expressionless, and Darcy wished, he wished greatly that she had not heard what Wickham had said. He knew he should have forced her from the room. He knew Wickham would say something to incriminate him. "Elizabeth," he took a step toward her, but fell silent when she backed away.

"Mr. Darcy." Her tone was laced with ice.

"Elizabeth please, it was too long ago. She means nothing."

"What is it with men and their whores," she laughed sarcastically, "but even so, I have become one."

"NO!"

She shook her head. "Am I to believe that I would have found out about this from you down the road? You put down my husband for his unfaithfulness, yet you, have slept with your best friends sister, and refuse to make things right by marrying her? Perhaps if you had done your duty, then Miss Bingley would not be the way she is today."

"You question my faithfulness, Madam?"

"I question your honesty, Mr. Darcy. "

"And what have you discovered," he was weary.  
>"It is sorely lacking, what you do with your money, makes up for you not being a gentleman."<p>

Darcy felt the attack keenly and could not come up with the words to refute her claim.

"You are silent, Mr. Darcy. "

"Elizabeth, you know not what you speak."

"So you did not bed Miss Bingley, at Uni?"

He remained silent.

"Then I do know what I heard. You see, I am not so naive, Mr. Darcy, and now must bid you farewell." she curtseyed, every bit the proper lady, and turned to leave the room, when he grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth," his voice was low, deadly.

"Do you dare put your hands on a lady, sir?" He released her quickly and she fled the room to gather her children, and father, then left for home.

Leaving a stunned, silent Darcy all alone in the now empty room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Um so yeah. This is chapter 23. That is all! Review!**_

Chapter 23

It didn't take long for Darcy to react. _Infuriating woman._ How could she not trust him, and worse, how could she take a strangers word over his. Of course he had not slept with Caroline Bingley, she should have known him better than that by now.

Darcy ordered his carriage to be prepared, to leave for Devonshire House at once.

He was tired of her running, he was tired of the chase. Could not she see that she was all he wanted? Caroline was just a mere thing, not even in Uni. He kissed her, once, after a dinner party. That was all. Mr. Wickham knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly who Elizabeth was, he had been employed by Devonshire, he knew exactly not what happened. But it was Wickham's loose lip about Devonshire's father, that got him in trouble. Darcy had paid Devonshire not to punish him, and he paid Wickham's debts and paid his commission up north. He had not seen him for three years.

Soon Darcy was at her home, demanding to be heard.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have every damn thing to say to you."

"You should not be here."

Darcy was an honorable man, and had never wanted to hit a woman, at all. Until now. He restrained himself. _Stubborn, insufferable woman._

"You will listen to me," she turned away, "LISTEN. How is it that at my first test of honor, you listen to a cad, a man you barely know, instead of the man who is soon to be your husband?"

She was about to protest, when he cut her off.

"I have had enough. You do not get to be The Duchess right now, you are my partner, my equal, and I will have my say. I did not bed Caroline Bingley, for G-d's sake Elizabeth, have you so little faith in me? Do you think me that sneaky, and dishonorable that at a first accusation, you believe the worse of me? Do you think that I would be able to do that to Bingley, my best friend. Elizabeth look at me. Wickham is the worst of men, and I rather wonder how you have never heard of him before.* He looked around to be sure nobody was listening. "He was the son of my father's steward. My father treated him as a son, loved him as a son. When he died, my father bequeathed the parish in Derbyshire, outside Pemberley, to Mr. Wickham, at which point he announced he was no longer taking orders, and took the whole living instead. A year later," Darcy started to choke up. "Georgiana. He convinced Georgiana, she was in love with him, and convinced her to elope with him. Georgiana is to inherit thirty-thousand pounds. When I made it clear he would not receive nothing of her inheritance, he ran. He told her that since she could not trust him, that he no longer could be with her. As you are me now. How can you believe something as false as that he laid against me?"

"You said nothing to convince me otherwise." She was looking nervously around at anywhere but him, feeling completely foolish.

"Because you do not trust me!"

"Then why did you not deny it?"

"And do Wickham the pleasure, of seeing me fight against him? He is a sneaky man Elizabeth. Well able to twist one's words, very easily."

She sighed and sat down and looked down at her hands. "What did happen, then? Surely something must have."

"I kissed her," he was blunt, and quick to respond. "I should not have done it. I felt terrible afterwards, not only for me, but for her as well. I knew what her feelings to me were, and I should not have led her on, it was just as if I bedded her Elizabeth. Perhaps, had I not done that, perhaps then, she would not be the way she is today." Elizabeth recognized her words as he used them against himself.

He looked at her, on his face was a smile, but it did not meet his eyes. "You are not a whore, my heart. You are far from it." He knelt in front of her. Elizabeth was nearly in tears. "I have a special license. We can wed anytime. Invite the rest of your family up here to reside for a week. We shall be married, then we will return to Hertfordshire, and I shall make sure that your sister, has all she dreams of for her wedding, if Charles has not done so already. But no matter, I shall outdo even him, for I always take care of my sisters." He kissed her softly. "Elizabeth, say you will. Say we will be together, as equals, at my home, at your homes. We will live and raise those wonderful children, so dear to me as if they are my own. We will travel, and have many children, and live out the rest of our lives in bliss not disturbed. Say you will."

"For heaven's sakes child, answer him, for I am in all anticipation," Mr. Bennet said from behind the door, he had been listening the whole time, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the role reversal, her father, as flighty as all of his daughters, eavesdropping on important conversation.

"Mr. Darcy it seems as if I have no choice, for if I do not, not only will my father be unhappy, but I as well," her laughter was infectious as her father burst through the door. "Praise the Lord!" Darcy unable to stop laughing, picked her up in his arms, and spun her around. Mr. Bennet was good-natured about the show of impropriety, he simply chose to ignore it.

"I will write to the family at once my child, tell them to prepare and be up here in two days time. Lord to be in that house when Fanny receives this letter," muttering he shook his head as he exited the room to go to his letter.

"I am sorry, I did not trust you. Caroline Bingley seems to bring out the worse in me."

"Or the best, for you are always alert, and very headstrong when it comes to her. I like you that way."

"Only like that, Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh no, Your Grace, but the other ways are way too improper to speak of publicly." Darcy's eye held a wicked gleam, and she knew she was doomed.

_**Shame on you, naughty readers for doubting our Mr. Darcy! How could you do it? And to think, I was beginning to understand you all! JKJK Hope you enjoy! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**So this is sort of a filler chapter, where our Elizabeth gets to be a little bit devious. I love devious Elizabeth, we rarely get to see her. This is the day after Mr. Wickham makes his appearance. **_

_**I want to remind everyone, that I never said this was a pure regency story, it is a modern type romance in a regency setting. I get a review almost every chapter saying this wouldn't happen and that wouldn't happen. Bottom line is, I know, and I won't defend my story any further, this is a work of fiction, and I'm having fun, putting these characters into some wild situations. I understand that this isn't pure regency, and I said that my first chapter. This is all just a figment of my imagination. And of course Jane Austen's characters. **_

_**Please review! I love hearing what you think. **_

Chapter 24

Elizabeth and Lady Abigail had been up all night, putting their minds together. The duchess could not help but think of how liberating revenge could be, especially when dealing with a person who could be considered a thorn in your side. And while, the plan they came up with was rather devious, they both thought Caroline deserved none less.

So it was at an early hour they were admitted into Bingley House, where they met with an astounded Charles Bingley. Whether he believed them or not, they did not know, but they knew that he was as fed up with his sister as they were.

Lady Abigail had caught wind yesterday, after taking sweets to the orphanage, as she did once a week, of Caroline Bingley's plan, and she could not help but be amused. How could a woman become so desperate?

So after, making sure her children were sound asleep, she made her way over to Bingley House, where they celebrated the news of a wedding, lamented poor Mr. Darcy, and his attentions from Caroline, and Elizabeth even told her of the wicked Mr. Wickham.

Lady Abigail had heard of Mr. Wickham before, knew of his debts, and the brilliant idea just came to her mind.

Charles Bingley wasn't so sure. As much as he wanted to let his sister go, he was not sure if he wanted her to be destitute. But if what they were saying was true, and why should it not be, considering Caroline's recent excursions. Bottom line was, Caroline did not listen to him. So he, along with Elizabeth and Lady Abigail, would be sure that she would not be able to bother his friend again.

Mr. Wickham arrived, shortly before eight, never was he one to disappoint a lady, and the agreement was made.

A home would be made his in London, as long as he stayed in the militia, limited his spending, and kept his mouth shut. Also, Caroline's dowry would be given in yearly sums. The Duchess would use her funds to cover his debts now. And they were to never speak on this again.

So when Caroline was ordered to her brother's study, she saw Wickham standing there, her face turned into a sneer, as she also noticed Elizabeth and Lady Abigail.

Charles spoke first. "Caroline, I am to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials." He began, and Caroline smiled triumphantly. _Finally she would become Mrs. Darcy. _

He went on. "I am told, by a servant, that you were caught in a most compromising position with Mr. Wickham here, and therefore, I must force you to marry. I will send for a parson this morning, and you will be wed today. I will not tolerate any of your excursions anymore. You are no longer my responsibility." He left the room, and Elizabeth followed. While Lady Abigail, stayed behind.

"I offer my most humble congratulations to you and of course you Mr. Wickham." She left the room with a smirk on her face, leaving behind a beaming Wickham, and a stunned Caroline Bingley.

Caroline Bingley was married to George Wickham in the presence of her brother, Lady Abigail, Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, and an absolute ecstatic Lady Wooten, who was positively green she had not thought of the plan herself.

Mr. Darcy, who had been trying all morning to get the details out of Charles, who was mysteriously quiet, was quite in shock when he was asked to witness the ceremony. Elizabeth was relatively indifferent, and he knew that his clever fiancé had something to do with this impromptu wedding.

Sometimes, he wish he could be more clever. He thought with his mind, and was not very creative. Elizabeth was his opposite, which is why, he thought, she was so perfect for him. Where he ended she would pick up. Not only was she clever and creative, she was smart and witty, and able to light up even the darkest days. She was powerful, and humble.

Wickham did not stop smiling the whole ceremony, in his opinion, he had the better end of the deal. Caroline was resolute, though Elizabeth and Abigail new that she would try and come back at them. This time, though, they were ready. They shared secret smiles throughout the day. The deviousness of their actions bothered Elizabeth.

But only a little. Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

><p>Back at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet, was in raptures, for she had just received her husband's letter. She was ordering the servants and the girls to have their trunks packed. They were to leave immediately.<p>

She had always liked Mr. Darcy, though he was not a duke or an earl, she had no doubt that he was as good as one. He was tall and riggidly handsome. And though she had never been to his beautiful estate in Derbyshire, she was already planning Christmas there. And think of the grandchildren. Not only would she have the duke's kin, but also Darcy's. She sighed. They were sure to be beautiful.

In her eyes, Elizabeth, who before was too tall, to thin, walked to much, stayed outside too often, was too tan, was now her pride and joy. She had done herself well, way better than her other daughters.

And while her Dear Charles would always be the most amiable of her sons, Darcy would be the handsomer, and the richer. She could barely hold in a swoon.

Jane was not surprised, in fact the only surprise was that it took so long, she knew her sister and Darcy's relationship was more advanced than her and Charles, she did not know HOW advanced. But the physicality of it, how he found ways to touch her when he thought no one was looking.

She sighed dreamily. She was happy that her sister had found another, when a month ago, she was determined to be alone forever.

* * *

><p>Mr. Darcy led his young fiance out of Bingley House. "I know you had something to do with that, my love, and I am determined to find out how." The look of innocence on her face would have been hysterical, had he known what exactly was going on. For now he settled on letting her have her sport. His mind was much better focused on what was to happen in three days time. She would be his wife.<p>

She would be Mrs. Darcy.


	25. Chapter 25

I've decided that this is one of my favorite chapters (I say that every time, I know), but I love exploring Georgiana Darcy. It's a filler chapter until the BIG one tomorrow.

Chapter 25

Georgiana was preparing for dinner and she was searching frantically for her mother's necklace. "My mother's rubies! Where are they? I cannot find them!" She was nearly in tears. "Oh!" She called for her abigail. "My mother's rubies. Have you seen them?" She was tearing apart her vanity. "I was sure that I had them here."

"Oh Miss Georgiana, they are in your brother's possession. Something happened, and they were given to him for protection." Darcy had not wanted Georgie to know about the incident with Caroline Bingley. To him she was far too impressionable now, and he did not want her faith in humanity shook. She was the only link to their mother he had left.

Lady Anne Darcy, was as beautiful in as she was on the outside. Where her siblings were vain, and felt entitled to every single thing given to them, Anne Darcy was the exact office, in which she gave more than she received. When you met and talked she treated nobody beneath her. Even the servants were her equal.

And while Darcy had grown up, mostly, with a mother, Georgiana had not. She died shortly after childbirth, with unforeseen complications, leaving behind a brokenhearted husband and son, and a daughter, almost identical in her appearance.

Darcy once told Georgiana that she looked exactly like their mother and she took it to heart. She immolated her behavior based on stories. Though she was part Darcy too, and her temper when she chose to show it, though it was quite adorable, could be something fierce.

Georgie had clung to her mother's jewels, and clothes, that were not so fashionable now, but they had useful accessories made out of dresses that her mother worn at one point in her young life. A shawl, a new dress, even a comforter, made for her by Mrs. Reynolds. They were all she had left of her.

At Sarah's words, Georgiana sank onto the floor, finally releasing the tears that she was trying keep at bay during her desperation. There she cried, and cried, until her aunt, who had come in search for her, because she was late for dinner. After seeing her young niece on the floor devastated, the Countess, ignoring custom, sat on the floor beside her and pulled her into her arms.

And she just let her cry.

* * *

><p>Darcy was worried. He had not seen Georgiana all day, and as she was hardly late, he sent the countess to look for her. This was his pre-wedding dinner. Tomorrow he would be married to the love of his life. She would be his wife finally!<p>

Charles was there, as was the entire Bennet clan, and the Lord and Lady Woodward, and Lady Wooten. The children remained quartered upstairs, but would be brought down after supper to meet those that would become their new family. Colonel Fitzwilliam was there, making jokes to Darcy about what tomorrow night would bring, as his older brother nagged him along, in good humor.

The Earl was enchanted by Elizabeth, as was most who came in contact with her. Never had Darcy seen his uncle laugh so much.

Lady Catherine would be arriving tomorrow. Though she was disappointed, she dearly wished Darcy would marry her beloved Anne, she could see the sensibility in the connection of Darcy and the dowager. Especially since she was related to the duchess herself by marriage through both of their late husbands.

Mrs. Bennet, was in a deep conversation with her youngest daughter. Lydia had caused a scene, and Mrs. Bennet, who saw the reactions of those distinguished guests among them, even her second eldest daughter, decided to correct her behavior before she did anything else to embarrass the family that night.

Mr. Bennet was actually enjoying himself in a social setting for once, he enjoyed his conversation with the Earl and his daughter thoroughly.

Everyone was amused at Charles and Jane, who stood in a secluded corner, barely acknowledging anyone's presence, it was as if they were in their own little world.

Remarkably, nobody asked about one Mr. Wickham and Caroline Bingley.

There were much more important things to discuss.

* * *

><p>Georgiana and the Countess made it their appearance just after supper, and right before the children were presented. Darcy gave his aunt a questioning look, but she just shook her head silently. She would talk to him, and her new niece, later.<p>

The children were brought in by their mother, and grandmother. Elizabeth and Darcy had wanted this introduction done as privately as possible. Darcy had already considered them his kids, and made his opinions known to their mother.

Twins were a rarity among the ton. They were like an exotic location or a foreign land less traveled. So when William and Sophia entered the room, everyone was taken aback. Elizabeth and the late duke had made sure that the children were out of the public eye, so while everyone knew that they had a set of twins, nobody had actually seen them except for family and close acquaintances.

The Countess of Matlock's emotions were already frayed because of her earlier conversation with Georgiana, the sight of the beautiful babies brought her to tears once more. "Oh! They are beautiful!"

William clung to his mama, while Sophia found her target in Mr. Darcy and quickly, forgot manners, as nearly two year olds often do, and ran to him, causing the room to erupt into laughter, and the tense moment was broken. Everyone gathered around, and took turns acquainting themselves with the babies. The countess did not want to let them go. It had been too long since she had a child in her arms. She was going to enjoy being a great aunt very much she thought.

Georgiana Darcy, was excited about becoming an aunt. The children improved her mood greatly, and young William took a liking to his future aunt. In fact, it was she who got him to speak the first time that night, to her great pleasure, he called her his, "Annie."

And for now, we will assume that means Auntie.


	26. Chapter 26

_**This chapter was probably the easiest to write for me because it's all so happy! Enjoy! and don't forget to check out my other story Not Your Typical Family and vote in the poll. It's a modern Lizzy/Darcy, but we're having great fun! **_

Chapter 26

The day of her wedding to Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth woke up to her mother ordering servants about, screeching. Elizabeth winced. She had not heard this tone from her mother in four years. She just wanted to tune out the world and focus on getting ready and spend some time with her darling children before they were to leave for the church. The wedding was to take place at eleven that morning, which meant Elizabeth had exactly five hours to get ready.

Elizabeth was not expecting a big wedding. She just wanted their close friends and family there, and was quite nervous about seeing what her mother and the Countess, with the help of Lady Abigail and Mrs. Gardiner came up with.

She rolled over in bed and stared out the window. Tonight she would share a bed with a man for the first time in over a year. She blushed at the implication that she had indeed been in bed with her soon to be husband before, but never had she spent the night with him. The plan was they would reside at Darcy House until they could travel to Pemberley in three days time. Elizabeth had not wanted a honeymoon. She wanted to settle the family as soon as she could, not to mention she would miss her children greatly.

So the children, it was agreed upon, would stay with their Dowager grandmother for a couple days, while Elizabeth and her new husband enjoyed a few days to themselves. Then they would all travel to Pemberley for a few weeks. Even a couple days was too much time away from her precious blessings, but her former mother-in-law had insisted upon it. She was very disappointed in her late son after discovering his infidelities, and wished to see the girl she still deemed her daughter, and only child now that William was gone, to be very happy. She would be there today, on the brides side of the church, happily. In a way she would be giving her away.

Elizabeth had promised her though, that she would be most welcome to visit Pemberley and her grandchildren at anytime, and that she would still have a hand in raising her titled grandchildren. The eldest Dowager knew that Elizabeth could handle that on her own, but none the less was pleased that she had such a sensible daughter, and beautiful grandchildren.

* * *

><p>Lady Catherine made her presence know at Darcy House quite early in the morning to confer with her favorite nephew, though she would never admit that out loud even if it was a well known fact among the family. Anne was not well so she traveled alone, but relayed her best wishes.<p>

She spent an hour relaying to her esteemed nephew on how he was to react around Elizabeth and her circle, and what was expected of him now. She gave him tips on fatherhood, for she was indeed fond of the children already as she was their great aunt by marriage, and now their great aunt through Darcy as well. She then proceeded to make it known that his house was too poorly decorated for a duchess and that he must let Elizabeth decorate to suit her fit, because indeed such distinguished guests were sure to dine here, and visit at times.

Darcy, who was in a very good mood today, it was his wedding day after all, allowed his aunt to impart her wisdom with great humor. Yes, he would be sure to let her decorate. No, he would not allow the children to be corrupted by relations attempting to spoil them such as her sister-in-law the Countess of Matlock. He let her know that he was not worried of Elizabeth's title or the position it put him in. He was thrilled at the prospect at new friends and acquaintances, which shocked him because that did not sound like him at all.

Simply put, his future wife had bewitched him body and soul. And he would not have it any other way. After his Aunt Catherine left for Devonshire House, she was indeed a guest of the groom, but was related to the bride as well so therefore assumed it her right to intrude on her for a little while as well.

Darcy finished his morning rituals, then at in his study, and simply prayed, for the greatest G-d, to bless him, and his union to his soul mate, her children, their families, their future children and all of their friends.

* * *

><p>The Earl and Countess of Matlock woke up in each other's arms for the first time in years. They were quite affected by all the romance in the air, and were quite happy with their nephew's choice of bride. The countess spent the whole morning talking of the babies, and the children that were sure to come.<p>

She also grew quite serious when she talked of Georgiana and her meltdown. She had hope that the children, as little William had done the night before, and also Elizabeth would be useful tools to bring her young niece to life again. She as well as the Earl knew Georgiana to be ridiculously shy, and they had seen that Darcy temperament at times, to their amusement she was quite adorable even when angry, but they had not known, how Georgiana had been feeling over the loss of her parents at such a young age, basically because she had not said anything about it. They were fools to think that she was not affected and were quite please after they saw Elizabeth last night, bring her out of that shell she still kept.

The Earl confessed that he had his reservations about his nephew's choice of bride, basically because of his loyalty to the late Mr. Darcy, but his nephew was now his own man, and he could not find any fault in the bewitching young woman, who was in a few short hours, to be his new niece.

He embraced the fact as he embraced his wife.

* * *

><p>Mr. Bennet was all amusement in Devonshire House as his wife hustled about the house, commanding servants as if they were her own. She was also lamenting their stubborn daughters tardiness on the day of her wedding, much as she did some twenty years ago, when time and again her time had not come to deliver, what would be their second child, their baby girl Elizabeth Augusta, her name derived from Mr. Bennet's dear mother, and the summer month of her birth. At the end of the day she would be Elizabeth Augusta Darcy, Dowager Duchess of Devonshire. He could not help but smile at his daughters fortune. The day she was born all he could do was stare at his blessing, she was the exact image of his dear mother, and was a bright light to the dark home.<p>

And indeed, she had brought many years of light to their family, and would for many years to come he was sure.

Giving away his favorite daughter was sure to be easier the second time, for indeed this time, he could barely claim her his. She had been another's for so long, so when he spoke with the mother of his late son-in-law, she too was sad to be losing the company of her dearest daughter, and the two of them decided, though it would be quite unorthodox, would both give their Elizabeth to Mr. Darcy. They found that it would be an easy task considering the man himself showed show much love to this dear girl.

* * *

><p>The day of her brother's wedding brought joy to young Georgiana's heart, not only was she gaining a sister, but a niece and nephew as well. And also a whole new family! And as she proceeded to prepare herself for the wedding she could not help but think of what her mother and dear father would be doing at this time. They were not sad thoughts.<p>

They were, at least at this time, happy ones.

* * *

><p>Jane Bennet woke up with a smile on her face, and Lydia Bennet snuggled into her. Lydia had a rough night last night, after a nightmare that sent her into hysterics, naturally she ran to Jane. Jane easily consoled the frightened young woman, and soothed her back to sleep. Now she could only think of her dear first sister, Elizabeth. Elizabeth who had been there for her through so many tough times and she knew she would be there for many more to come.<p>

When Lydia woke she hugged her older sister, and quickly got ready, before heading downstairs to spend the morning with her father.

Something about a father always made his girls feel safe, and Lydia was no different, as she curled up in her father's arms.

* * *

><p>Mary and Kitty were the first of the girls down the stairs that morning, and though Mary hated lace and satin and ribbon, even she had to admit she loved her dress. It was similar to the dress she wore to her sister's first wedding, but much better styled, and much more expensive.<p>

Kitty of course was in awe of the whole spectacle, and could not help but dream that her own wedding day, whenever that came, she could be equally as beautiful as she was now.

* * *

><p>Lady Abigail was currently in a whirlwind of activity trying to get her children dressed and ready. They had two hours until they needed to be at the church. Her husband was not helping the matter at all, when all he could do was laugh when their youngest decided it was time to play, and not to get dressed at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Lady Catherine made it to Devonshire house an hour before the BennetDevonshire clan needed to be on the road to the church, asking briefly to see the bride, and her great niece and nephew, and she was not denied. She assisted Elizabeth in getting the children ready. Sophia's hair needed done, and she needed help into her dress, never had Lady Catherine taken to doing things herself, not even with her daughter Anne. She found it refreshing, and the children adorable.

Once her quest was finished, and her best wishes to Elizabeth and the Bennet family had been bestowed, she left for the church to meet up with her brother and his wife.

* * *

><p>Darcy was being kept company by his cousin Richard, and Charles Bingley, who were currently being amused at Darcy pacing back and forth. The closer the wedding came, the more fidgety Darcy became, and they had never seen him like that.<p>

Darcy was keen on reminding Charlie that in five weeks time he would be in the opposite position, which shut him up, albeit, briefly.

Darcy soon found that brandy was as soothing as any drink offered.

It calmed him considerably.

The church was filling, and quite large, and well wishers who were not to attend lined the streets, to get a glimpse of the Dowager. She had become a dear to them and they wanted to wish her well. Also they wanted to see what her dress might look like, she was one of the parties responsible for setting trends in London, and of course they needed to get a head start on all their friends!

The grooms family sat on the right side, the brides' on the left. Georgiana sat by herself representing the Darcy family, while the Matlocks, and Lady Catherine and cousins sat in the row behind her representing the Late Anne Darcy's side. Georgiana, was honored greatly to be representing the great Darcy family, and never felt lonely once. Many of the grooms friends, and business partners filed in behind the Fitzwilliam's, and in the end seventy-five filled the right side of the church.

The bride's family, naturally sat on the left, of course her closest family had not filled the church yet, that wouldn't happen until the beginning of the ceremony, but indeed the guest list of the bride was much more extensive. There were the Devereaux's, Cambridge's, Ellington's, Montagu's. Then there were the Wellington's, Westminster's and the Sutherlands, as well as the Wooten's, the Woodward's, who's children were present, well-behaved, and well dressed! Along with the Gardiners, the Lucas's, which included her still dear friend Charlotte, and some of the Cavendish family, whose presence were striking. Most of all who had come to offer their support to a woman who had become a friend to all of them.

At the start of the ceremony, the mother of the bride, oh how she loved that title, was ushered in by the groom himself! His way of showing her that she would always be taken care of. Each of her sisters followed in order of their birth, Jane, who looked ethereally beautiful much to Charles' dismay as he stood and watched by the groom, Mary, who was quite striking, Kitty, who was all smiles, and Lydia, who seemed intent to let her older sister have her day without fault.

Next came little William and Sophia, the two of them looked adorable, and got excited to see Darcy stand at the end of the aisle, they started to run towards him, but were stopped by their doting aunt Jane as she cleared her throat at them. They stopped and walked the rest of the way to the oohs and ahhs of the entire party, most coming from the Countess of Matlock, and all the women who did not have children yet were now glaring at their husbands, who shrunk in their seats uncomfortably.

Next came the bride, on the arms of her dear father and her mother-in-law. Darcy, nearly passed out when he saw her, and was held up by Richard and Charles, who had to admit that she was a fine catch, and so very beautiful.

They made their way up the aisle slowly, as the guest stood in honor of the bride. Nobody could deny that she was happy, or that this was a perfect match.

When she finally reached the front, she was handed off to the man who soon was going to be her husband. He accepted her hand, but not before bestowing a gentle kiss on her mother-in-law, and thanking her father.

They turned and the minister began.

Not long after were they pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, to the delight of all present, they signed the logs, and made their way down the aisle, excitedly.

William and Sophia led the way, so happy they were allowed to run, at least for now, but were caught by their new father, and to their delight were embraced and kissed, and tickled.

But only a little!


	27. Chapter 27

**Just a brief moment with our newlyweds!**

Chapter 27

Darcy woke the next morning with his wife in his arms and grinned as he kissed her soft cheek, memories flooded of the day before. Elizabeth in her dress, then much later without her dress. Making love to his wife, as he had repeatedly, was much better than making love to his fiancé.

He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, and innocent, he knew the latter was a complete untruth. His wife was absolutely insatiable. For too long, he had mourned that he might have to enter into a loveless marriage. He was now very happy to find that that was not case. He had a marriage based on mutual love and affection and respect which led to an even greater physical relationship.

Elizabeth stirred in his arms, and turned and looked at him over her bare shoulder. "You stare at me sir?"

"I find I am completely bewitched by my beautiful wife, madam," His smirk indicated he was not sorry, and actually quite pleased with himself, and she laughed.

"A point you well proved to her over and over again last night."

"Yes, well I have found out my wife to be quite insatiable."

"I am insatiable," she exclaimed. "What of you? You are just as insatiable, in fact more!"

He chuckled in earnest. "Like I said. I am bewitched."

Elizabeth would have had a retort had not her stomach turned, and found herself in dire need of the chamber pot. She covered her mouth and ran to the facilities, leaving a concerned Darcy to follow behind her.

"Are you alright, darling?" He hated seeing any of his love ones ill, when she did not respond, he knelt beside her and rubbed her back, not before ordering a maid to retrieve some food that might comfort Mrs. Darcy once she was done being ill. "Too much wine last night, darling?" He was amused.

She groaned, "I did not drink. I must have eaten something bad."

"I ate the same as you, dearest."

"I did not drink."

He chose to keep quiet, for the sake of his wife. And his own health!

After she was finished, she rinsed her mouth, and he carried her back to bed, helping her into her robe, and under the covers. "You shall sit here, my love, and I will feed you."

"I doubt, very much that I can eat."

"I want you to try."

She sighed dramatically. "And If I am to get sick again?"

"I will carry you wherever you need." He smiled at her, that smile that for years had melted many of hearts these last ten years in society.

"To the end of the world," she teased.

"If that, my love, is what it takes to make you feel yourself again." He tucked a wisp of her dark hair that fell in her face behind her ear. "I much prefer your hair down, as is, Mrs. Darcy."

"Why is that?"

"Because it shows me a side of you that no one gets to see." He smirked again. He was becoming far too confident, she thought amused.

"Among other things," he finished enjoying the blush that spread across his wife's cheeks. "You pretend to be bashful, my darling wife, but I know better."

"I cannot believe we are married. It has all happened so fast."

"Do you regret it," he was worried that he had pushed her into this too fast.

"No. I love you."

He knew her heart already, but that did not mean he would ever tire of hearing her say those words to her. After feeding her a portion of what the maid brought he leaned back in bed with her. "We will travel to Pemberley tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I wish to see your home."

"Our home."

"Even so, I wish to see it. I hear it is a great beauty."

"I believe so, though I believe my opinion quite biased."

"Georgiana says you only tell the absolute truth."

He chuckled. "Georgiana also said once that the former Caroline Bingley had a wonderful sense of fashion. To which, I cannot find, that I believe her."

Elizabeth then broke into a fit of laughter. "Dear Georgiana, to always think the best of everyone. Her and my Jane are quite a like."

"I believe my Georgiana, more cynical than your Jane, dearest. For Jane always believes her thoughts to be true."

"And Georgiana does not?"

"Georgiana has grown much more cautious lately." He frowns. "She has had quite a tough time in her young life, and never was allowed to be a child. I fear I am at fault for that." He laid back on his pillow, his hands underneath his head.

"Darling, you cannot bear fault for assuming her care at such a young age, and teaching her what you think is right."

"I hope, Elizabeth, that should we have children, you will guide me through these difficult endeavors."

"We do have children, in William and Sophia, and I feel you are doing extremely well with them. They adore you."

Darcy thought back to last night again, after bidding the children goodnight, William kissed his cheek, then shyly went to his grandmother. Sophia lingered longer before calling him "Papa," and then giggling, she ran off to find her brother, leaving a stunned Darcy, and a stunned Elizabeth. "It is an honor to claim them as mine Elizabeth, but you and I both know that I shall not be as influential in their upbringing as I will our own.

Elizabeth found that she could not argue that point he made. For she had been worried about it much herself. She did not want him to feel neglected, for indeed they were going to live with him, and he would take care of them, but most of the important decisions that have been made, or will be made in her children's life, would not include him. She was sad at the thought. "Well then, we shall have to be sure that we have one hundred children, and they shall be spoilt no doubt, by a doting father who will have an absolute hard time telling them no," she teased him.

"You tease, Mrs. Darcy."

"I see nothing to tease when telling the truth, Mr. Darcy."

And with that they found no more words needed to be said, for quite a while in fact.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey fellow readers! Just a reminder it is your last chance to vote in my **__**Not Your Typical Family**__** poll. The choices are down to two! Is baby Darcy an **__**Ava**__**, or an **__**Avery**__**! Keep voting!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of light-hearted. **_

_**Review!**_

Chapter 28

Darcy had ordered that the kids ride with their parents on the way to Pemberley. Elizabeth, who was still quite ill, though she hid it well, found it easier not to argue. Besides, they would behave better if she was around than not, and would give their Nurse-maid a nice break.

So here they were now, in one of the illustrious Darcy carriages, making their way north to Pemberley, their new home. Darcy sat on the same side as his new wife, while William and Sophia sat on their opposite, close to their aunt Georgiana.

Georgiana took to her new role well. The kids were a very good distraction to everything she was feeling inside. She had yet to talk to Darcy, though she had tried. She already felt herself a burden to him. And then there was her new sister, Elizabeth. Who had to be one of the kindest, gentlest people in the world. She loved her, but did not coddle her, which Georgiana appreciated greatly. She could barely stand if Darcy would have married a woman like Caroline, who treated her as a rug in private, but in front of Darcy she was treated as a queen.

Elizabeth knew that she was indeed growing up. Perhaps because Elizabeth was not that much older than her, herself.

Georgiana took a moment to look up at her new sister, after pausing from the book she was reading the children. She seemed quite pale, actually. And quite ill in fact. Georgiana did not worry though.

If Elizabeth was quite ill, she would have said something. She turned back to her book when Darcy caught her eye.

"Are you alright, dearest?"

"I am," she could not help but giggle. "I find I enjoy being an aunt very much, and am now disappointed that you did not marry sooner. For instead of two, I could have twenty nieces and nephews by now"

Elizabeth broke into a fit of coughs as Darcy patted her back gently, grinning. "I doubt very much that you shall have twenty of them Georgiana."

Georgie shrugged, that adorable, nonchalant, little shrug that her brother found very hard to say no to. "Where there is a will."

It would be impossible to not notice the wide grin that had now spread across her brother's face. Elizabeth turned to him. "We are NOT having eighteen children!"

"We have plenty of room at Pemberley, my love." He was teasing her she knew, but he was also very serious.

Georgiana nodded her agreement with her brother. "Plenty of room," she echoed. "In fact, I would be perfectly willing, if we ran out that is, to give up my piano room. We could simply move it into my quarters."

"Capital idea, Georgie. Then we should have room for at least three more, should we wish it."

"It has been too long since Pemberley had little ones run across its floors. And now we shall have two little ones, and many more to come."

"We are not having twenty-two kids," Elizabeth exclaimed. She was growing quite frightened actually.

"I do not see why we should not," Darcy's smile was still as wide as before.

"You do not have to have them!"

Georgiana stopped her teasing, and grew serious. Her mother had died in childbirth, she would never wish the same fate on Elizabeth. "Perhaps two is enough Fitzwilliam. Elizabeth is right. It is quite a risk."

Darcy frowned. He knew what his little sister was implying, and grew weary. All his life he had wanted children of his own, needed them actually. Pemberley needed an heir, his heir to continue the Darcy line. But at what price? At what cost? Could he risk a lifetime without his wife for a child? Sure, he would love the child to be sure, but a life without love? His love. His Elizabeth.

He grabbed his wife's hand and raised it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I am sorry to tease you so. I would be perfectly happy with whatever G-d chooses to bless us with. If it twenty, then so be it. If it is one then I would still be thrilled. As long as I have you. I cannot lose you. You are too dear, my love." He smiled at her then motioned for Georgie and the children to join them. It was a tight fit, but with Sophia on her mother's lap, and William on his father's and Georgie in between, Darcy embraced his small family, thanking G-d for all the blessings in his life.

Sophia broke the silence, as one who is used to being the center of attention, only could. She was excited as she pointed out the window. "Tees!"

"Those are trees my love," Elizabeth corrected her young daughter gently, "But you are very close."

"Those trees mean we are very close to Pemberley," Georgiana's excitement grew at the thought of being home, if only for a couple of weeks.

Darcy looked at the boy in his arms, who was more content with his pocket watch than anything around him. "It is amazing, is it not, that though they are twins, their personalities are different." He motioned between the two. "Sophia is quite adventurous, and outgoing, and talks quite a bit. This one, on the other hand, he studies everything. People, things, and he rarely talks! If I did not know better, though they have two very different looks, but share some of the same features, I would say that they are hardly related at all!"

Elizabeth and Georgie chuckled. "Sophia is her father through and through, though I am sure, that if he were here, he would say the opposite. She is a Devonshire, to be sure. Their personalities, and traits. It's astounding really. And William takes after my father's mother. My grandmother. She was quite content to just sit back and watch people, quite often make a fool of themselves. He's very studious, which is also a characteristic of his father. And he likes to make people happy, he does not like to see them sad. Which, when he gets to know you better, you will learn the hard way. If you think Sophia sneaks out of her nursery quite easy, William is also very good, because no one suspects it of him. Sophia does it on a regular basis. William is the unpredictable one."

Darcy was about to respond when he saw Sophia stand on his wife's lap and point at something house. "Mama dat big house!"

Georgiana squealed, and Darcy grinned. "Pemberley!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. The life of a college student. Anyway... Here is another chapter I enjoyed writing. **_

_**Also.. The voting for Not Your Typical Family is all tied up! So leave your opinions for an Ava Darcy or an Avery Darcy in your reviews! Otherwise I'm just going have to pick out of a hat! Thanks for all your support! I love reading your reviews!**_

Chapter 29

The next morning after the Darcy's arrived at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy himself found himself situated in his study, preparing ledgers, and finances, for when they were to leave back for Netherfield in five days time, to prepare for his sister's wedding to his best friend. Darcy could not help but grin. His sister. It was true. Jane Bennet was very much his sister now, and he could not be happier.

Darcy left the door to his study open to catch the breeze from the hallway. He was enjoying being back home. Pemberley was full again. It was a home now.

The servants had taken to the new Mistress, and were quite in all of her politeness, and how she had already taken over the household. She was trying very hard to learn everyone's name, and every servant who approached here was greeted with a smile, and a thank you when they left. Elizabeth was the consummate mistress. Pemberley was in great hands.

Darcy smiled as he heard little squeals and footsteps outside in the hallway. It was great that his children had taken a liking to their new home. But then, they were young, and their adjustment period was a bit smaller than Elizabeth's would be.

"Miss Sophia!" He recognized the frantic voice of the nursemaid. And the giggles that followed, as the footsteps grew closer, put a smile on his face. "Miss Sophia, you must stop!"

Of course Sophia was Elizabeth's daughter, and therefore, had a mind of her own. Darcy looked up from his desk just in time to see the toddler, bounding through the door, giggling, and running straight to him.

"Papa! Up, up, up!"

Chuckling he picked her up and sat her on his lap, just in time to see the nursemaid come through the door. She saw him and dropped a curtsey, just as Sophia, buried her face in his neck, giggling and out of breath. "I am sorry sir. She has great energy this morning."

He shook his head, "Do not worry. Will you bring young Master William in here too? I find I am in great need of some diversion."

She left the room, and he looked at his daughter who was now sitting in his lap, her tiny hands, running along the big desk. She was a delightful child, always trying to discover new things, say new words. When the nursemaid brought his son in, he sat him on his other leg, and listened while the two of them started talking their baby talk, in their own little world.

To say that Darcy was excited to be a father, was an understatement. There were no words to how he really felt. He could deny these children nothing, their mother as well.

Darcy did not know how long he had been there with his children, but they were soon interrupted by their mother herself. "Mrs. Reynolds told me you had the children. I hope they are not disturbing your business."

Darcy smiled and shook his head. "I find I prefer their distractions, as I have done all that I can do. The rest can wait until we get back home."

It was Elizabeth's turn to shake her head, this time in amusement. "If you let them do this now, then you will never get any work done at all."

"A price I am willing to pay, wife, for the joy of having children."

"She escaped did she not?"

"Quite easily, it seems."

Elizabeth looked at her willful daughter. "Sophia, you must not leave the room without an adult."

Sophia was distracted. "Tay Mama!" She went back to playing with a trinket on her papa's desk.

"She is so happy all the time."

"Sometimes she has her moments," Elizabeth sat across from them amused, her son was slapping his hands against the desk. "William darling, you must be careful," She turned to Darcy. "I do not want him to think it is ok treating someone else's property like that Fitzwilliam. The sooner we break them from that the easier it will be."

Darcy nodded his agreement, and sat William down, and watched him amble towards his mother. She pulled him onto her lap, and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Where is Georgiana," Elizabeth asked as she stroke her sons back.

"Riding, I'm sure," Darcy mused. "It is difficult to keep Georgiana indoors at home, because of her horses. She is quite the horsewoman."

Elizabeth nodded. "I love horses. I find I miss my daily rides with Papa. We used to ride to the top of the mount, and just sit there and talk for hours." Elizabeth eyes were misty.

"I would be glad, my dear, to give you that pleasure. I find riding refreshing, and if I am able to get out then all the better. I would be happy if you would accompany me."

"The children-"

"Would be in the best care until our return," Darcy interrupted. "Mrs. Reynolds can run a strict house hold without the Mistress for a few hours."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement. "Of course, I do not doubt that. She has done an admirable job to be sure."

"She has been here since before I can remember."

"I did not realize it was that long."

"Yes, my grandfather hired her, just before my father and mother took over. Of course, I was one around that time. I do not remember a time that she has not been here."

"She seems a special woman."

"As are you."

"I thank you for the compliment."

"There is no need, as they are very easy to give."

Elizabeth giggled, and Darcy was relieved that she was looking better. The color was returning to her face, and her eyes were no longer tired. "You are feeling better then, Love?"

"I am. I do not know what was wrong with me, but yes, I am quite well now. I thank you."

"Again, Mrs. Darcy. There is no need."

"I know husband, but, most husbands would not bother to ask."

"I am not most husbands, then," he teased.

"No darling, you are not. Though I suspect now that you are fishing for compliments."

"Tis only fair that you pay them to me in return."

"I fear your ego should I give."

He laughed, she loved his laugh, full on and deep. "My ego, Mrs. Darcy. You wound me."

"You are far from wounded Mr. Darcy. In fact, I fear you are turning into your cousin in manners. What has happened to you," she teased.

"I find myself happy in my present company."

"You, dear husband, are a man of great depths. You laugh in private, not in public. You are quiet in public, not in private. You have so many different attitudes, it puzzles me exceedingly."

"I trust you will be a quick student, wife."

"I shall enjoy my time during my studies, husband."


	30. Chapter 30

_**So I thought I uploaded this Chapter a few days ago... And I didn't.. No wonder ya'll are biting at the bits! lol. So I'm very sorry. Yes I'm in college, and preparing to transfer to university, so I've been busy, but I love writing, so if I don't update every day, I'm trying for every two days.. I'm such a bad author. LOL**_

_**Anyway. There will be an update tomorrow to Not Your Typical Family, also this one, so check back. But also check out my new story, and tell if I should continue it. It's called Miss Bennet No Longer, and I'm excited about it. It's a different twist. **_

_**I love this chapter, because I love when Darcy gets teased. He's loosening up! Review, My ego could use it!**_

Chapter 30

The occupants in the carriage were all bleary eyed this morning, as they made their way from London to Netherfield. Having left Pemberley, yesterday, they decided that stopping at their London town home would be best instead of traveling the whole way south in one day.

Darcy utilized the mistress chambers thoroughly, all night, to make sure his wife was well loved.

Though he would never regret loving his wife in such a manner, the early wake up call, was quite unexpected. Sophia was cutting teeth, she was up all night and needed her mama. He recalled the haste in which they dressed themselves before Sophia was presented.

And now, he and his family were on their way to Netherfield, to help with the wedding plans of another Bennet sister. Probably the most deserving, in Darcy's honest opinion. And he would make sure no expense was off limits. If Jane wanted it she would get it.

Darcy, as a human, loved being generous to people.

Darcy as a brother, made sure his sisters wanted for nothing.

Darcy as a father, well that's another story, for his children who were only his for just a little under two weeks now, were becoming quite spoiled, actually.

The occupants of the carriage which included, Elizabeth, Sophia, William, Georgiana, and Mr. Darcy, were becoming restless as they closed in on their final miles to Netherfield.

"I am so excited to be in Heartfordshire again. I miss it dearly when I am away," Elizabeth stared out the carriage wistfully. "It was so hard to leave three years ago, I miss my family. Even as I get older, I find I still do, and it was not just me being young and homesick."

Darcy, who was holding a sleeping Sophia, smiled at his wife.

"It is beautiful country, is it not brother," Georgiana asked. "I would not mind staying here for a while, though I must admit, nothing is more beautiful than Pemberley. I admit I am biased," she giggled.

"There is nothing wrong to being biased, Georgiana," Elizabeth grinned. "Pemberley is beautiful, should I have grown up there, I would not complain."

"Tis a good thing you did not, therefore you would not be married to my brother, and then I would be desolate."

"Elizabeth, what has become of my little sister," Darcy feigned shock. "She speaks more now, then she has in all of her seventeen years!"

"Brother! You tease!"

"Tis not teasing if it is true."

"I am proud of her," Elizabeth mused. "She is speaking what is on her mind. It is a great fete, one that is quite difficult for a girl her age, and she is doing an admirable job."

"A woman is to be compliant, and silent," Darcy teased.

"Tis a shame then, Mr. Darcy, that you married a woman who is neither silent, nor compliant."

"No. I married for love. What was I thinking," he laughed.

They were finally at Netherfield, and saw Bingley waiting on the steps with a grin on his face. Standing next to him were Mr. and Mrs. Hurst.

Louisa was excited to see her friend, she was disappointed she could not make it to her wedding, because of her confinement, but she was excited to hear that the whole Darcy family would be staying at Netherfield until the wedding of her brother to Miss Bennet.

"Welcome family!" Bingley's voice was cheerful, almost jolly even, as he greeted the occupants of the carriage. "Welcome back!"

"Bingley," Darcy called out, Sophia heavy still in his arms as he watched William amble up the steps carefully, "you should stop being so joyful all the time. You are making me look bad!"

"Darcy, a tree can make you look bad, you are too dull sometimes, old man."

Elizabeth giggled at her new brother, while Darcy glared. "Touche, sir"

"You look positively frightening when carrying your sleeping daughter, Darc," Bingley continued with his teasing. "Perhaps we can get the children situated in the nursery."

Darcy relaxed when he gazed down at his daughter, she was draped over his arm, her cheek against his forearm, and her arms and legs hanging down. "I think she is quite comfortable," he laughed.

"Did she sleep like that the whole way," Louisa asked.

"My daughter, when very tired, can sleep standing up, if she must," Elizabeth giggled. "She is very accommodating."

"So I see." Louisa grinned at her friend. "I am so excited you all have made it. It is quite difficult with only male companionship."

"Surely your brother is not so bad."

"Ha," Louisa laughed. "He is too busy at Longbourn most days with his beloved angel." She wrapped Elizabeth in a hug. "It is so good to see you, seriously. I am so disappointed I missed your wedding." She grinned. "You chose well."

Elizabeth giggled. "I had luck on my side for sure."

"Luck had nothing to do with it."

"Thank you dear."

"When is Jane to be here, Mr. Bingley? And the rest of my family."

"They are coming here later, Mrs. Darcy, for supper. I thought that you might like a few hours to rest and freshen up."

"Yes, that idea has some merit," Darcy interrupted good natruedly. "And we should get these children down for their naps." He stopped then corrected himself. "We should get William down for a nap, I think Sophia is done for already," he laughed. "Yes, surely their grandparents will want to see them during supper."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I do not think father will ever forgive me if they were not."

They all moved into the front foyer where the servants were busy carting all their trunks off to their respective rooms.

"Your father, think of your mother," Darcy's eyes got wide with terror. "yes, they must rest. Excuse me." He then took hold of William's tiny hand, and while carrying Sophia, they made their way up the grand staircase, heading in the direction of the nursery.

Elizabeth giggled, "I am afraid, though he puts up with her well, my husband is very afraid of my mother."

"Should it not be the other parent he is more afraid of, Mrs. Darcy," asked Bingley.

"My father is not the ogre he should be, I suppose," she sighed dramatically, letting the party know she was teasing, and they all laughed. "Now though, I must help him in the nursery. He is becoming quite good at putting Sophia to sleep, though I assume she is smitten. William is another story."

They all laughed again as she made her way up the staircase, heading in the direction of her husband.

"Babies at Netherfield," Louisa sighed dreamily.

"You'll get yours soon enough, sister," Bingley grinned, and the party remaining, made their way to the party.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Wow 31 Chapters! OMG! Thanks for all your amazing reviews. I've had so much fun with this story, and Not Your Typical Family, and Miss Bennet No Longer you all are Fantabulous! I'm surprised that's a word! haha**_

_**After you read this chapter check out my new story Father and Son. It's a different take. Then come back. I've got updates of NYTF and MBNL going up today as well! Happy Writing!**_

_**And Happy Reviewing!**_

Chapter 31

"I must say, brother, the change in Mr. Darcy is simply remarkable. He's smitten by those children as much as he is with his wife!" Louisa Hurst exclaimed upon entering the parlor behind her husband and brother as their guests were upstairs freshening up. "And dear Georgiana! What a change!"

"Is it a wonder? What man would not change under Elizabeth's influence? Tis nothing to my angel, but still."

Louisa laughed, "Your angel. I fear she has done no good for your already inflated ego! Best you not talk that way in front of her!" Louisa teased her baby brother, who feigned shock.

"I see how it is going to be. Ladies versus the men. I am prepared. I am ready!"

Louisa shook her head then her countenance turned serious. "Have you heard from Mrs. Wickham as of late."

"Of course, did you fear we would not?"

"No I feared that we would."

"She writes in her last letter-" Bingley stopped. "Wait. What?"

Louisa sighed, "Charles. She is single handedly responsible for so much unhappiness between our dearest friends, of you, and Jane. Why submit to her whims? She is married now, no matter the man, she is. And I would be glad to be rid of her."

Bingley stared at his sister after her speech. "We have already disowned her Louisa."

"And see where that got us? We only succeeded in humiliating Mr. Darcy. I cannot believe she would do such a thing. And to dear Georgiana. What could she think?"

Bingley was interrupted by Mr. Darcy entering the room. He walked to the divan and sat beside Bingley. "I do not know how she does it. Those children are wearing me out. I love them dearly. But how can one little girl make so much noise?" Darcy rubbed his temples, while the others watched amused. "And William. He is too quiet. I wish he would make noise. How can I have these conflicting wishes. I want one to be less noisy and one to be more? I have finally gone and lost my mind. If you should find it, please return it to me."

Louisa giggled. "Mr. Darcy, it can hardly be that bad. They are but almost two. Surely they will grow out of it."

Darcy nodded. "That is what my wife tells me. And though I do not wish them to grow anymore," he looked at Bingley, "they are becoming far to heavy when they jump on me in the morning as it is. Not Sophia, but William. I shall be glad when we can have the respite of them at least sleeping in a little later in the morning."

"And why would you want them to sleep in, Darc," Bingley teased. "Are you not an early riser yourself? Seems highly hypocritical of you."

Darcy blushed a crimson read, and the whole room laughed. "You wait Bingley, you wait until your angel gives you children of your own, and then I shall ask you."

"Mr. Darcy," Louisa's voice was soft and sincere. "If ever you require a respite with the children, while you are here, I would dearly love the practice."

He nodded his thanks, and his head fell back as he stared at the sky.

"How is Georgiana, Darc?"

He looked at Bingley. "Georgiana? She is well, why?"

"We have, that is, I have been worried of her as of late. Though she shows no signs of stress. I guess it natural for a young lady to be overwhelmed by all the sudden changes, and wondered if she was well."

Darcy frowned. "She has not mentioned anything. That is to say, I doubt she would have had time even if she wanted to. The children. Everything is so much busier. Perhaps," he looked to Mrs. Hurst, "my wife is fatigued by the journey and is resting, would you be willing to mind the children should they wake while I take my sister riding. I feel in dire need of my little sister's company."

"Of course. I should be delighted."

Darcy nodded his thanks, and left the room to find his sister to make their plans, leaving Bingley, and his siblings in the room behind him.

"Poor dear," Louisa was the first to speak. "He seems overwhelmed."

Mr. Hurst harrumphed his agreement and pointed to her increasing mid-section. "That better not be twins in there."

Louisa and Bingley could only laugh.

* * *

><p>Mr. Darcy and his sister sat atop their horses looking out over the mount and valley, taking in the splendor and nature Hertfordshire had to offer.<p>

"Georgiana?"

"Yes brother?" Georgiana looked at her elder brother with admiration.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes of course! Why should I not be."

Darcy dismounted and assisted his sister from hers. "Everything has changed considerably in this last month, not only in my life but yours as well. I had not spoken to you about any of it, to get your opinion. I am sorry. I never want you to feel inferior."

"I hardly feel inferior, brother."

"No," he paused. "Do you like Elizabeth? The children?"

"I love them brother. She is my sister, they my nephew and niece."

"I mean before they become thus."

"Of course. Elizabeth is all that is good in the world. She is charming and witty, and way better than all the attention you usually attract," she giggled and Darcy had to smile. "She will make an excellent Mistress of Pemberley, of that I am sure. And of your heart."

Darcy had to hide his reaction. Here was his little sister, all grown up before him. "When did you become so wise, dear one?" He wrapped his arms about her. "I fear I have made you grow up too fast."

The place she felt safest in the world growing up was in her brother's arms, it was even more so today. "You only do what is absolutely best for me Fitzwilliam. You are my hero."

He pushed back a wave of emotion as he just held his little sister, so happy that for once, everything seemed perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I love watching Darcy and Elizabeth interact with each other. It's so easy, and it just flows. Also shows a difference in age. When he is questioning her and she is evading the inevitable, she is like a child getting scolded, (though she isn't actually) and I love it.**_

_**I want to explore Darcy's sense of humor. It's kind of dry, and I LOVE IT. But the more I write, I feel like I am stepping into Darcy's shoes, and writing from his point of view. It just comes easier than Elizabeth's and I have no idea why. Probably because he's the one who's life has changed so drastically, where as with her, she's been married before, and she's a mom, so no change at all. **_

_**Also.. I am looking for some really good MODERN fanfics to read. I love Pride and Prejudice fanfiction, so PM me your suggestions! or put them in the reviews, either way!**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Review!**_

Chapter 32

After their ride, Darcy made his way up to the quarters he shared with Elizabeth, when upon entering he found her lounging on the bed, knees pulled to her chest, head tilted to the sky, as she rested against the headboard. He knew she had not been feeling well as of late, and wanted her to relax as much as she could.

"Elizabeth? Will you not rest? What is a matter?" He sat down on the bed beside you and pulled her close. Rubbing her arms as he held her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel so unsettled, Fitzwilliam, and I do not know why," her sigh was quiet as was her voice.

"You have not been feeling well. Will you not please see a doctor. If only to alleviate any concerns of mine for your wellbeing."

"I am fine Darcy, just tired. I hear two children can do that to you," she teased him, while tugging gently on one of his dark curls.

He sighed at her tease. "I do not know how you did it. As much as I love those two, sometimes you need a little quiet time. And not just when they are napping either."

"When you have children, you give up your life for theirs. You sacrifice your pleasure for theirs. Tale as old as time, I think."

"I would do anything for those two," he was laying on the bed now, hands behind his head, looking up at the satin canopy above. "I talked to Georgiana. We went for a ride to the mount. Beautiful view."

She nodded. Elizabeth had been worried around Georgiana as of late. She loved her new sister, and never wanted her to feel out of place. Most importantly, she never wanted her to feel like she was taking her place. Not at all. She knew the relationship brother and sister shared, before she even entered into their lives was special. He was her confidant, and she the person who knew him best. He trusted her opinion, and therefore, before he made anything with Elizabeth, herself, official, he had invited his sister to Netherfield to see how they got along.

Elizabeth knew the bond between them would only grow stronger as the years past, even when Georgiana got married. Though she would never bring that up. Not ever. She knew her husband was dreading the day he would have to give his little sister up.

She loved Darcy, and she loved Georgiana. She wanted to bring them closer, not to separate them.

"I have been worried about her love," Elizabeth started. "She has been so quiet since we have arrived at Pemberley, even before the wedding. I do not want her to feel I am replacing her-"

"She knows you are not replacing her," he interrupted, still staring at the ceiling.

"Well is she well? Did she say anything?"

"She said she is well."

"Well," Elizabeth pushed, "what else?"

"Not much really. She loves you and the children. She thinks you are a fine Mistress that Pemberley deserves. And she no longer likes the color orange," Darcy smirked as his wife hit his shoulder, and he raised himself to an elbow. "Speaking of orange. I have let it slide, because I knew I would not get an explanation out of you then. But you have kept me in the dark for far too long wife. I must demand you tell me exactly what you did, and Lady Abigail, of course. She is a worthy accomplice, to be sure. I must demand how you were involved with the Wickham, Miss Bingley scheme."

"Scheme?" Elizabeth feigned shock, "I am not sure what you mean sir. I do not scheme."

"Elizabeth," he chuckled, "I know you far better than you know. Mr. Bingley gets antsy when I ask him. Surely he is not involved as well. I doubt he would even make his sister marry a character like Wickham without a cause. "

"There was no scheme."

"Elizabeth."

"There was no scheme."

"Elizabeth," Darcy said amused.

"Well there wasn't."

"Elizabeth."

"Fine. There was a small scheme."

"How small?"

"Very small."

"Elizabeth Darcy."

"Larger than very small."

"Mrs. Darcy."

"A very large scheme, but I did not come up with it."

"Are you to tell me Lady Abigail was the one who initiated this all?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth."

"No?"

Darcy shook his head. "No. In fact, I do not recall that she knew Mr. Wickham."

"She did not."

"So you will admit that it was your scheme."

"I am not that clever."

"Elizabeth."

She sighs, "Fine it was my scheme. But she deserved it. And Abigail did help."

Darcy chuckled, "You are very hard to get information out of, my love. Do tell me, what exactly did you do."

"We may have told Bingley that we caught Wickham and Caroline in a compromising posistion."

"ELIZABETH!"

"You asked. I am telling the truth."

"And he believed you?"

"Obviously. I just wanted rid of her."

"That was what he was in London for."

"Well he was not fast enough."

"And the rumors going around town about Caroline Bingley's, excuse me, Wickham's pregnancy."

"Were not started by me at all. Apparently, Abigail, placed a servant in the Bingley townhome, a spy of some sort. Caroline hitched a plan to adopt a child from the orphanage, say she had it hidden away for a while, then come out and claim it William's baby. She hoped the scandal would elevate her status. The servant, thought her mad, and reported it to Abigail."

"A baby? Is she mad?"

"Abigail?"

"Caroline."

"That is debatable, I suppose. I tend to think yes, but I am not completely unbiased."

"Georgiana thought she lost mother's rubies. I have not talked to her about the incident yet."

"The poor girl must have been devastated. Why have you not talked to her?"

"I do not know how," Darcy blushed.

"You talk to her every day."

"Not about this."

"Just be honest with her."

"Elizabeth she is a young girl."

"She is not naive."

"She is still too young."

"Then leave out the details. Just tell her how it came to be missing from her possession. She deserves the truth, my love, even if it means you being embarrassed for a little while."

Darcy nodded his agreement then laid back down. "I hope this parenthood thing gets easier. I am failing miserably. I never thought that I would wish to get a bigger model for a carriage when I purchased ours two years ago. Now there is no room with two toddlers."

"I am sure you will get through," she giggled.

"I do not know. I am a tall man Elizabeth."

"I am quite tall as well, husband."

"Yes but you are also lithe, and flexible, need I remind you," he loved her blush.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"It has already gotten me everywhere."

"Husband."

"Yes wife?"

"I have reason to suspect that I am with child."

His silence was humorous as he stared at her in shock. Elizabeth counted a whole thirty seconds before his response.

"I am going to need a bigger carriage."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Woot Woot! Keep reading and reviewing! Spring Break is here so I'll have more time to write! Here we get to see what Bingley thinks about Elizabeth. I love Bingley's mind. It's so uncomplicated and simple. I'm not calling him stupid.. He's just so darn innocent. It's hard not to like the guy!**_

Chapter 33

As much as she tried to gain the attention of her husband, she could see it was just not possible. So, Elizabeth, being the woman that she was, decided to make the best out of her husband's mute state of contemplating carriages, and dowries, and horses, and what not's, and she made her way downstairs. If her husband missed her, he would know where she was.

Darcy as much as he was a proud, and quiet, and taciturn man, he was a lively and exceedingly funny man as well. This much, at least his wife, and closest companions knew. And his children. He could often be found doing everything in his power to bring laughter from his children. The nursemaid, though shocked at first, found the quality exceedingly endearing. His secret was safe with her.

Bingley on the other hand, he did his best to call out Darcy, whenever his guard was down. Though he always failed. His friend had a way with wits that he was not use to. In fact the only person Bingley had ever seen take him down was Elizabeth herself.

Elizabeth to Bingley was an extremely handsome and intelligent woman. And while he adored her, he was intimidated by her just as much. She was well read, well spoke, well kept, well, well everything. She answered insults with flattery, and flattery with insults, though one would never tell an insult unless they were like mind, as Darcy was. Bingley was sure that a large part of Elizabeth's side of the conversations she had with his sister Caroline were insults, as Caroline's were to her. But Caroline, who was indeed very bright, never caught on.

Elizabeth killed with kindness. Her words were a deadly weapon that nobody would ever see coming from a very sweetly smiling mouth.

Jane had told him once that the duchess had made a gentleman cry using only her words, and from that moment on he was thankful he was an ally to Elizabeth and would continue to strive to be in her good graces.

Though it was not hard, not at all. Elizabeth was a very nice person to all those around her as far as he could see, and he had a hard time imagining what kind of cad would ever want to cross her. Those were the thoughts of one Mr. Bingley in his library that afternoon as his longtime friend Darcy walked in. And while Darcy had not notice his presence in the library as well, Bingley was just as content to sit in silence and contemplate this new couple.

Bingley did not know much of the will, though of course he had heard rumors, as everyone had, but he did know buy his friend's letters that Elizabeth was keeping her ducal title. And while if he had the choice to keep a title, he most certainley would, he did not understand Elizabeth's decision, especially after the discovery of the duke's affair. Why would she want to stay connected to a man like that?

Bingley finally made his presence know to his friend who jumped a foot when he called his name. "Easy man. It's only me. You would think you saw a wild boar or something. Sit Darc, I want to talk to you about your wife."

"My wife? What about her?" Darcy sat with ease in the overstuffed chair by the window, his friend in a similar one next to him. "My wife is fine."

"No. I mean about the will. You promised to tell me more once you got here. I have been contemplating it, and I am glad that I am to marry Jane. She is so much more simpler than your Elizabeth. I do not know how you keep up with her. Especially when you argue. She can say something and mean something completely different. It's exhausting!"

Darcy smirked at this. "Are you calling your Jane plain, then?"

"By G-d no! She is an angel!"

"Easy man! I was jesting. What do you want to know that I have not already explained. Devonshire protected her and the children well. The will and letters patent is iron clad."

"As we expected it would be. How do you feel about her title?"

"I am not crazy about it, honestly Bingley," he took a sip of his brandy. "But I understand why she is keeping it."

"Why? Why would she want to stay connected to such a man, when she does not have to."

"Because of the children," Darcy started.

"Oh."

"I do not think she even regrets their relationship. I think the children are constant reminders of everything that was good with their relationship, as they should be. She spoke it to me like this. She is more than happy to take on the Darcy name as well, as she has. Should she have children with me, our children would be Darcy's as she is as well. If she did not keep the title, however, what connection would she have with William and Sophia besides the basic maternal connection. I do not think that she wants them to feel like she abandoned all that is their heritage when she did not. She is just as dedicated now to raise them the way that she and Devonshire wanted them raised, as she was back then."

"They talked about things like that? You talk about things like that?" Bingley's brows reached the top of his head and Darcy laughed at his innocence.

"They were husband and wife. I am sure that they did, especially since it was not one baby but two."

Bingley cleared his throat. "Do you two talk about children?"

"We do," Darcy nodded. "I think it is one of the most important conversations you can have with your wife. We mostly talk about Wills and Sophia right now, but we do discuss future children, and how we want to raise them. They're upbringing will be quite different than Wills and Sophia's, but they will be required to learn different things. Wills will be the duke, and Sophia will be a lady."

"Will not your children be titled as well, since their mother is?"

Darcy shook his head, "No. And I do not want that. Not at all. I want them to be children. To run and play all day without a care in the world. I hope, if I get my way. I hope I can convince her to put off training for Wills and Sophia until they are much older. I do not want them to be disappointed in their stations because they not get to be children. Being an adult will come soon enough."

"Do you not worry then that they will get to unruly."

"Have you seen Elizabeth with Wills and Sophia," Darcy raised a brow. "I actually feel sorry for them. They cannot get away with anything!"

"With you they can!"

"Yes, well my wife is right. I am a pushover."

At this Bingley and Darcy laughed and raised their drinks in a silent toast, enjoying the brotherly companionship that they now shared as they shared stories of their hopes and futures. Darcy shared the story of his first all-nighter with Sophia as she cut a tooth, all the while harboring the secret that gave him butterflies inside.

Very soon, and much too long a wait, the first of a new generation of Darcy's would be here. He could not help but be proud of his impressive rate of conception, and worried at what his precious wife would have to endure.


	34. Their Story Begins

**So it's been a while. Thank you all, dear Readers, for sticking with me! This isn't much of an update, but it's taking our Elizabeth and Darcy on an entirely different path, to which we may see them mature and grow. It's been a few month's after they've been married, and you'll see that Jane and Bingley are already married. **

**I think Jane and Bingley are so important to Elizabeth and Darcy that it's hard not to make them apart of the story. And Bingley is just so fun and refreshing.**

Moody would be the only word to describe his month's pregnant wife. Moody, temperamental, irrational, volatile, capricious, emotional.

Ok. So you could use many words to describe his wife.

Asking her why she was so irrational had been a mistake. He knew that now as he continued to replay the scene over and over again in his head, and now he was all alone, in the billiards room, with Bingley, who was doing nothing but making his rotten mood worse.

Bingley would never have to deal with an irrational woman. Well not anymore. He supposed Caroline would have been included in a long list of complicated women that they knew.

The list really wasn't that long. It would include Caroline, Elizabeth, and his Aunt Catherine.

"Darcy, man. It could not have been as bad as you are telling me. Elizabeth is nothing if not respectful, even when annoyed."

Darcy's sigh filled the room, and Bingley braced himself for the onslaught. Jane had told him that Elizabeth was not comfortable so he had made every change he could to make her stay a comfortable one. From extra help with the children, to taking her husband away from extended periods of time.

But even now only a few weeks into his own marriage, and months into the Darcy's, he could feel the tensions between the Duchess and her husband. And as much as he wanted to defend his long-time friend, the pressure he was putting on his wife at this time at times seemed too much.

His child she was carrying would be a Darcy. The mother of his child would not. It would be a hard for any man to take, he supposed. He was happy that he would not have to go through that when the time would come.

"Tell me what I am supposed to do, Bingley. What would you do? My wife, carrying my child, will not let me around her most of the time. She prefers to spend her time with the children, which I cannot fault, but even so. Is it wrong to be worried over her?"

"I suppose not, Darc, but even so. You knew going into this marriage that she's been through this before, and she does not need coddling."

"I DO NOT CODDLE HER."

"You do not give her room to breathe either."

"How is it that everyone can be around her except her own husband?"

"Perhaps you should talk to your wife."

"She will not allow it."

"Then perhaps you are going about talking to her the wrong way."

"And how would you know? You have been married for a mere fortnight."

"And you consider the amount of time you have been married has made you an expert."

"More so than you!"

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE HER," Bingley's shout startled even himself. "You do not deserve her. You still are not over the fact that he had her first. You claim to love her and her children, but cannot stand the fact that another man had her first. We all see it. I see it. Jane, the most angelic person on God's great earth sees it. And even your wife sees it. You want to know why Elizabeth prefers to spend her time elsewhere. That's why! You are not worthy of her! And she lives in regret every day that she made a mistake! After everything she has been through, you have the nerve to put this pressure on her. Perhaps it is not done in your society. But since when do you care what society thinks or says? Since you married a Duchess."

Darcy could only stand and stare as Bingley left the room, mumbling something about giving him time to think.

Elizabeth was in a foul mood, the only thing keeping her sane was the constant chatter and happy giggles of her two most precious treasures. They, to her, were worth so much more than any jewel, or gown she owned.

When her children smiled, she could see their father.

And regardless of what she found out about him after his death, she missed her late husband.

**The** past two months, though they should have been the happiest of her life, included some of the most miserable moments of her life. The fights with her new husband were not so bad. She could handle them. And most of them were instigated by her. But the way he looked at her at times when they were talking about the child they were to have, and constant jabs that he would lay in the undertones of his words laced with sugar.

As it were. Elizabeth was in no mood for sugar.

She did not know whether she was overreacting, perhaps she was. But she knew her husband's feelings. He wore his face every time he spoke to her. So Elizabeth preferred that he did not speak to her. She sent him away at night, more often than not. And only saw him when social necessities arose. Dinner was awkward, and many at the table, knew her struggles. She was not a woman to keep things in when they were irritating her, and her beloved sister, she knew, told her new husband everything.

She was ready to be home, in London. Darcy wanted to be at Pemberley. She knew that, so excuse after excuse she made to stay at Netherfield, with her sister and her new brother. And thankfully they had not minded.

She knew at some point they should make the already decided trip to Pemberley. The child was to be the heir of Pemberley. But she also knew that if she gave in now, her future would be decided for her.

Perhaps it already was.

The battle of wills was about to begin.

**Please Review! **


End file.
